Awakening
by TaylorRiley17
Summary: Everything was great between all of us...Till I was sealed to the Sacred Tree, next to my best friend Inuyasha. The one who sealed us...Our other best friend Kikyo. OC/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. **

**Warnings: Violence and Swearing**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Best Friends For Never

Kisa's P.O.V

Darkness. That's what claimed my life ever since I had died. Was I even dead? I'm having these thoughts but I can not open my eyes nor feel or move my body. Pain. I also felt incorrigible pain. Was I dead? The last thing I remember, was Kikyo piercing Inuyasha to a tree with one of her sacred arrows and me being too late to save him.

Flashback

_"Kikyo!" I screamed as I watched her fire an arrow at my best friend. I jumped and tried to stop the arrow , but it was too late. Inuyasha was pinned to the tree. I fell to my kness in one motion. I felt like the air had been sucked out of me. Sobs racked through my body. 'Inuyasha' I thought._

_"Kikyo, what's the matter with you! You just killed Inuyasha, He was going to be human for you?! How could you turn on him like this?" I screamed. She looked at me with no expression. _

_"He stole the Shikon No Tama, Kisa. He said he was going to use it to become a full demon! He slashed me with his claws, LOOK!" She shouted at me. I gasped at the claw marks. 'But that's impossible..I just was with him a few minutes ago...' _

_"Kikyo, you must have been tricked! Inuyasha would never go against you or I's wishes. I thought you knew that?!" _

_She held up her bow and arrow at me, aimed to strike. I stood up and felt rage shake within me. _

_"So your going to kill me too huh? Inuyasha wasn't enough, was it?" I asked her sadly. Her face held such anger and resentment. _

_"He attacked me Kisa, If your too blinded by emotions to him to see that, then...then you..then YOU MUST SUFFER THE SAME FATE!" She shrieked as she let the arrow fly as I lunged at her with anger. I gasped as I felt the arrow pierce me and I was flung at the tree, right next to Inuyasha. I felt my eyes grow heavy and my body go numb and limp. The last thing I saw was Kikyo, falling to the ground as the villagers filed in around her. _

_"I'm sorry...my friends"_

End Flashback.

Slowly, I felt my body gain feeling. I could feel my claws retract and pierce, my ears twitch with the noises that filled them, and then I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of...

Kikyo?


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Disclaimer and Warnings in Chap. 1

* * *

Chapter 2: A Reunion

_Previously_

_Slowly, I felt my body gain feeling. I could feel my claws retract and pierce, my ears twitch with the noises that filled them, and then I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of..._

_"Kikyo?"_

* * *

__Kisa's P.O.V

"Kikyo?" I whispered. My voice hoarse since I have not used it in who knows how long. Kikyo glared at me and threw her arms up and looked quite exasperated.

"What is with you and that other dog boy!? My Name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME." She exclaimed looking quite flustered.

I sniffed and realized she was right. She did not have Kikyo's scent. I stiffened. 'She said dog boy...so does that mean?"

"HEY WENCH, YOU OWE ME FOR GETTING RID OF THIS MISTRESS CENTIPEDE, HOW ABOUT THE SHIKON JEWEL!"

I slowly turned around and was met with the face of the one the only...

"YASHIE!" I exclaimed as I glomped him. I met his shocked gaze with a smirk.

"Ki-Kisa?!" He stuttered out, shocked at my appearance.

I nodded and he returned my hug. His strong arms felt so safe, so secure. I melted into his embrace. I let go of him and then I did the thing that needed to be done.

I smacked him.

"OW, BITCH! WHAT"D YOU DO THAT FOR?" He shouted, irritated as he rubbed his cheek. I frowned and narrowed my eyes.

"This girl freed us from Kikyo's arrows, and you repay her with acting like a jerk?" I exclaimed, annoyed at his earlier bluntness of asking for the jewel.

"Keh."

My eye twitched. He always Keh'd. I smirked and turned away from him to take a look at the girl who resembled Kikyo, so much.

Her hair was a beautiful raven that waved to the small of her back, Her eyes a warm chocolate-brown, and a heart-shaped face to top it all off. She was quite beautiful, but I realized she looked nothing like Kikyo. She seemed very confused and even a bit frightened. I approached her and gave her a small smile.

"My name's Kisa, this here if you didn't already know is Inuyasha. Apparently he has recently developed even more of a rudeness then he had earlier before we were sealed, you said your name was Kagome, right?"

"Yes I'm Kagome, and nice to meet you Kisa...err Inuyasha." She said kindly.

I looked at her strange clothing and wondered where she was from. I had never seen such clothing. She seemed to notice my clear observation of her as she seemed to grow uncomfortable. I shifted my gaze away, as i smelled her discomfort.

"I have a question..." She stated as she approached me. I nodded and urged her to continue.

"Can I touch your ears?"

I sweatdropped.

"Sure, haha, no one has ever asked me such a...unique question." I said amusement clearly portraying in my eyes.

She tweaked my ears softly and I had to admit...it felt quite good. I felt myself starting to let go and i felt a soft rumbling in my chest.

I was purring.

I immediately pulled my head away and she smiled sheepishly. I then saw Inuyasha approaching her trying to grab the Jewel. I sighed and then bonked him over the head.

"Inuyasha, stop trying to get the Jewel, what is with you and the jewel anyway? Are..Are you still trying to become human?" I asked softly.

"HAH, become a human? Hell no, I'm using it to become a full blown demon." he stated with a smirk.

I looked at him with sad eyes. So...Kikyo...she was telling the truth...I frowned and softly sighed.

"Yasha.." I softly murmured. He noticed my sad eyes and clearly noticed I was upset. He grew uncomfortable for a moment, but then shook it off and smirked.

"I'm going to be a full demon, with your help or not Kisa!" He said with finality as he lunged for Kagome.

"KAGOME RUN." Yelled an old woman. Kagome nodded as she took off towards the river. Inuyasha took off following her and I raced to stop him. 'Come on, Yasha...what happened...?" Kagome reached the bridge and then was cornered on the other end by Inuyasha. She had no where else to go, and I couldn't fight Inuyasha. Not when he's still a half-demon, he's just being a complete ass. I then noticed the old woman muttering some sort of incantation and beads appeared around Inuyasha's neck.

"Kagome, the word of subjugation please!" she yelled.

Kagome looked at her frantically.

"What's the word!?" she yelled back.

"Whatever, you want it to be Kagome, something that will subjugate him!"

I saw her look at Inuyasha and then i saw her zoom in on his ears.

She looked at him and took a strong stance, planting her feet. 'Damn she means business' I thought.

"Inuyasha...SIT BOY"

The last thing I saw before dying of laughter, was Inuyasha plunging into the presumably icy river.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Explanation for Kags

Kisa's P.O.V

As we made our way back to the Old Woman's hut , I could barely contain my laughter.

Kagome...she could make him her bitch.

I kept quiet though, for I knew Inuyasha would get even more angry. I sighed. 'Inuyasha' I thought sadly. What had happened, to the sweet little boy I grew up with? The yes arrogant, but...gentle and just wanted to be accepted. He was hot-headed, but he could also be very calm. Something must have happened the day, Kikyo betrayed us. Or so it had seemed.

We entered the hut and the woman began to speak.

"Miss Kisa, you really don't remember me do you?" she asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. She said the same thing to Inuyasha and he just shrugged. Kagome sat down listening intently.

"I am Kaede...Kikyo's younger sister remember?"

I gasped as Inuyasha scoffed and muttered something that sounded like 'Old Hag'. Kaede...her younger sister whom i would babysit. I gathered all my courage and slowly approached her. Then I enveloped her in a large breath stopping hug.

"Kaede...I.." She put her fingers up to my lips and hushed me.

" I will tell ye about Kikyo and what not later, now I imagine young kagome here , has some questions for ye."

I turned towards Kagome and then sat down next to her and smiled.

"Have at it , Kags! May I call you Kags?"

She giggled and returned my smile.

"Yes you can call me Kags, but I do have questions..." she trailed off. I nodded at her to continue as Inuyasha seemed to be interested in the flooring. I glared at him and motioned for him to pay attention and stubbornly he remained impassive. I flipped him off then resumed my focus towards Kagome.

"What...are you guys?" she asked not unkindly.

I grinned.

"Yasha over there is an Inu-Hanyou. He's a half-dog demon. I am a mixed breed! I am part dog/inu part fox/kitsune. We're called Inu-Kitsunes. There aren't many of us left." I answered happily.

She then observed me quite noticeably. Her eyes raked over my purple eyes and long golden hair. My ears were one of her main focus points as she observed their softness and remembered how they felt. I felt myself being more comfortable around everyone so I stretched long , forgetting my observer. I heard a gasp following a giggle.

My fluffy kitsune tail was sticking out of my pants. I sighed. Blasted tail.

"YOUR TAIL IS SO CUTE!" she squeaked out in joy. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, it's actually quite the pain in the ass , haha, it's very sensitive otherwise I'd let you touch it."

She nodded accepting my answer and her eyes raked over Inuyasha next, I turned away not really into watching her stare at him as he was being an idiot watching the fire.

Kaede returned and said that it was time for bed, we had a long day , and she promised me and inuyasha we would get our answers.

Inuyasha Keh'd as always.

Kagome thanked her politely for her hospitality and saving her earlier.

I ran up and hugged her goodnight.

As i settled into my sleeping mat , I smiled. I was alive! Yasha was alive! And Kags seems really nice, although...how did she get here...she clearly is not from her. My mind muddled through some answers and then it finally surrendered to the ever-loving darkness of sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! Last chap for awhile...sorry finals week , don't expect anything till next week! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't sleep...Soo here's the next chappie. I have finals tomorrow, well first 3! Wish me luck! And i will be skipping the whole explanation of Kaede explaining to them what happened to Kikyo. ( Cause I know we all know what happened and it'll be all yadda yadda I know!) So here's chappie 4. :)**

**I'd also like to thank Silent Phantom gal for reviewing first! :) That review kept me going with an idea I didn't think would be that good!**

**I'd like to say thanks to Your Guardian In The Sky, for reviewing and helping me with suggestions for the story, I will definetly go to her , if i need any help with further plot. :) **

**But thanks to her I have decided for this story to be an Inu/OC pairing. Although it will not happen for a long time...espcially not in this chap...but eventually it shall be. **

**I shall stop now...ENJOY!**

* * *

****Chapter 4: I'm a Hanyou too, Inuyasha!

Kisa's P.O.V

I sat there shocked at Kaede's explanation of what Kikyo had said happened. Inuyasha looked just as stunned. Kagome excused herself, feeling the awkward tension and feelings in the air, and most likely trying to get away before Inuyasha went after her again for the jewel. Although the 'Sits' are useful, I'm sure it'd get tiring saying sit twenty-four seven. I focused back on Kaede and looked down at the ground.

"So you're saying Kikyo was attacked by Inuyasha...and said that he was using it to become a full demon..?" i questioned even though I already knew the answer.

She nodded gravely and glared at Inuyasha who was looking incredibly pale to his usually sun-kissed skin. He was clenching and unclenching his hands.

"I would never attack Kikyo." he said fiercely. I nodded in agreement he was too, in love with her to ever be led a stray from her.

"Kaede he was with me a few minutes before he was going to meet Kikyo, to become human." I stated.

_Flashback_

_"Inuyasha are you sure you want to become human?" I asked him with a tone of sadness. He looked at me and nodded with a clear look of adamancy. _

_"Kisa, I love her and I would do anything for her, this is only a small price to pay for her love."_

_I sighed and shook my head at him. _

_"Yasha, Kiks is my best friend too, but we've been best friends longer, and I think you'd come to regret your decision. If she really loved you, wouldn't you think she'd accept you for who you are and not say she loves you but try to change you?" I asked a bit harshly , but with good intent. 'He shouldn't have to change' I thought sadly. 'He's perfect the way he is.'_

_"Damnit Kisa, I love Kikyo! I don't care about becoming human! Anything then being a shitty Hanyou!" he yelled. _

_I clenched my fists. I then snapped my eyes up to him._

_I was furious._

_"Shitty Hanyou huh?" I asked venom leaking into my voice. _

_"Kisa...you know I didn't mean you! Plus you're not even a Hanyou...you're more demon then human...I-" He was cut off by my biting laughter. _

_"Yes Yasha, while we were ridiculed as children and even now my thoughts were/are that 'I'm more demon than human , so surely i'm more superior then a lowly hanyou'. You BAKA! I am considered a Hanyou yes , even though I am 75% demon and only 25% human. But you don't realize how much of a struggle it is! I-" He cut me off._

_"YES BECAUSE BEING A FULL-DEMON IS SO BAD! KISA YOU DON'T REALIZE HOW LUCKY YOU ARE WENCH!" he screamed at me._

_"LUCKY?!" I spat. _

_"Inuyasha Taisho, You are a complete baka. If you haven't noticed I'm a mixed breed. While I am proud of my heritage, it doesn't make it any easier, you ass! I know how you feel better than anyone and yet you're being a total baka and asshole. For your information, because I'm more demon, my inner demon is extremely strong. Hanyous like us aren't able to hold such a strong Youkai. The littlest things could set me off and unleash my Youkai. Do you know how scary that is?" I continued on. " I'm barely human and while I'd love to be human, I've grown to accept myself. Kikyo should accept you as you are. Not for just one part of you. We have both parts, it should be a package deal Inu." I finished with harshness._

_He was too filled with rage though to take my words into consideration. That's all he felt was rage and frustration that I was not happy with his choice._

_But I didn't expect the words that came out of his mouth next. _

_"Kisa Anne Marie, You may be my best friend and even that's a little iffy now, but you ARE NOT my FUCKING GIRLFRIEND. Don't tell me what to fucking do wench, I love Kikyo not you so you can kiss my ass. I'm going to MY GIRLFRIEND now so, excuse me!" He spat._

_I watched him walk away, tears pricking at my eyes. _

_"And even after all this time...our bond...means nothing" I whispered to myself. _

_Flashback End_

__I snapped back to reality as Kaede was asking if I was alright since I was spacing out. I nodded slowly trying to forget that my last conversation with my best friend was that. I looked over at him and he looked at me with curiosity. I just gave a small smile and shook my head as if nothing was wrong. He clearly didn't believe me as his face grew a bit somber at my reaction , even his ears drooped considerably.

"I see, so Inuyasha ye was not at fault, so I think the question is...who is at fault for harming my dear sister?" Kaede asked.

Kagome walked in as Inuyasha and I exchanged shrugs. Kagome asked if she could speak to Kaede alone , and they went outside as they discussed whatever they were discussing.

Inuyasha sat next to me and grabbed my hand. I felt my heart speed up but I quickly removed it from his grasp. 'You're not his girlfriend' kept echoing in my head.

"Wench, what's your problem?" He asked softly.

I saw that he did seem to be truly upset at my melancholy mood.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"I don't believe that for a second. What is it Kisa, we're best friends...you can tell me anything."

His words stung when they should have been comforting. I just kept remembering our fight and i felt tears prick my eyes.

"Kisa, please...tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded.

I looked at him and wiped away the threatening tears.

"Nothing, something in the past...it doesn't matter now, I'm just being weird. No worries" I said as I grasped his hand and smiled.

He breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I sighed as I removed my hand once again.

"Inuyasha...do you still plan to become a full-demon even though you know the truth?" I asked quietly.

He stared at the floorboards and traced his claws on it.

"Yeah...Kisa...I...can't be like this anymore.."

"Like what?" I asked him. "Like You?"

He looked at me with sad eyes but there was a bit of surprise on his face at my words.

"You're a full demon practically...you don't understand.." he whispered.

I clenched my fists. The past wanted to repeat itself.

"Inuyasha...My Youkai is so hard to control if I'm not careful. It scares me. I can't imagine being a beast like that all the time."

"Well, it's better than being a Hanyou."

"Yasha, could you kill an innocent person? Could you use your claws against a child?" I asked judgement clearly there. "Cause I sure couldn't. I couldn't live with that guilt. But you know what, you wouldn't feel anything. No remorse, no love, no anything. You'd be a version of Sesshomaru but even colder." I stated hints of anger and sadness biting in my voice.

"I still want to become a full-demon."

I felt utterly hopeless. Why couldn't he see that he was perfect the way he is?

"Fine, if that's really what you want, fine. I will not support your decision though...but I will keep being here for you, till you permanently become a full -demon, then I will leave. And I hope I never encounter you then afterwords." I shake with a bit of tears forming as I continue. " Because I don't think I could bare to see my best friend become a monster. And I don't think I could ever fight you in that state. But till then...Yasha...I'm here." I end at a whisper.

He pulls me into a crushing hug and I know he is conflicted at what to do.

I just hope he makes the right decision in the end.

* * *

I decided to leave for a day to go to a hotsprings to take my mind off all that is happening.

I told Kagome to be careful. I told Inuyasha to not be a baka as I hugged him.

"keh" he mutters.

I smiled and waved to everyone as I set off to the hot springs.

_After time at the Hot Springs _

I sighed and stretched. I felt so relaxed and calm. That bath was exactly what I needed. I raced off to return , anxious to get back to Kags and Inuyasha. I still had to ask Kags about where she was from! I skipped into the village and immediately felt my happy calm move, decrease till it was gone. The tension in the air was fierce. I slowly and hesitantly walked towards the hut and immediately regretted it. My ears perked up at the voices.

"YOU STUPID WENCH, YOU SHATTERED THE SHIKON NO TAMA"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AT LEAST I SHOT THE STUPID BIRD!"

"BUT YOU SHATTERED THE JEWEL BITCH."

I walked over to them and crossed my arms as i tapped my foot, like an angry mother would do.

I grabbed both their ears.

"OWWW OWW OWW" they both shrieked in pain.

I let go and they rubbed their ears.

"What did you just say?" I asked them sweetly.

They looked hesitantly at one another.

"the shikon jewels shattered..." they mumbled quietly.

I rubbed my temples trying to calm down my now forming anger. They. Didn't.

"Repeat" I spat.

They repeated.

Oh. Yes. They. Did.

* * *

**I know...I know..Kisa and Yasha..they fought/are fighting. Don't worry they will get together. But I just won't make it easy for them...**

**I know I'm evil...**

**. **

**Love Ya'll...So so much...(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finals are done! Tomorrow is Xmas Eve! And that mean DUN DUN DUN...STORY UPDATING TIME. I will also hopefully update my other fanfic. "To Be Saved" :) But this one I have more of a fresh idea. **

**:)**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Explanations

_Previously..._

_"Repeat!" I spat._

_They Repeated. _

_Oh. Yes. They. Did. _

* * *

__Kisa's P.O.V

I listened to their whole explanation. Inuyasha is blaming Kagome. Kagome is saying it's both their faults.

I sighed.

I had to go with the one that was obviously telling the truth.

"Kags...It's okay, I don't blame you. Inuyasha...he's quite the baka." I told her.

I suggested for her to go take a bath and I assured her Kaede would place some clothes near the lake. She nodded a bit overwhelmed at all what has happened and honestly I can't blame her.

She headed off towards the lake and I went and found Kaede and told of her what happened. She nodded already knowing what happened and agreed to go and give Kagome some temporary clothes. I sighed and exited the hut when I saw Yasha sulking by the tree.

"Hey Yasha.." I whispered as I sat next to him leaning my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a bit with an awkward silence hanging in the air. I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and squeezed it.

"Yasha...what happened to us?" I asked quietly. I turned my head up and looked into his amber eyes as he stared into my purple ones. He sighed sadly.

"Keese...I honestly don't know. I guess...once we had that fight...before I went off to find Kikyo...It's just a subject...I guess we just won't agree on." He stated. I was taken aback at the use of my old nickname, but it made my stomach grow warm and fuzzy.

"Yasha...I'm sorry I was so harsh on you...for both fights. I...I guess I just can't see you as a type of Sesshy?" He snorted at my nickname for Sesshomauru but grew quiet again. I sighed. I wasn't going to risk our friendship.

"Yasha...I told you I'd be by your side till you became a full-demon and I wouldn't support your choice...well...I have an idea for a compromise." I began. He looked at me with mild interest and gave me a sign to continue. I took a deep breath and continued.

"What if...we just wait and collect all the shards before we make a decision on what or who uses or happens to the Shikon Jewel? We just wait till that moment comes?"I asked praying he would agree. A few moments of silence wracked through the air as he laughed gently.

"I knew I kept you around for some reason, Keese. Okay wench, I'll abide to your comproise." He smirked. I gave him a genuine smile and pulled him into a hug he returned without hesitation.

"Now we can go back to teasing each other without, secret anger towards each other.." I stated innocently. He growled playfully.

"What do you mean wench?"

"Oh nothing...nothing at all." I smiled crookedly and he shook his head and snorted.

Things were going back to normal.

* * *

_A Half An Hour Later..._

__I sauntered over to the lake to check on Kagome. I was in high spirits since Yasha and I were back to normal. I hummed a happy tune as I asked Kagome if she was decent. She gave a bright 'Yes' as I walked through the bushes. I saw her and I gasped.

Kagome was dressed in official Miko clothing and her hair was done in the style of Kikyo's.

She looked just like Kikyo.

I continued my observation of her and I started to smell her discomfort and slight wondering. I gave her a small sad smile.

"Sorry Kags, It's just you look a lot like-."

"Kikyo." Inuyasha finished. I met his gaze at her with a somber look. He was still so in love with Kikyo. It broke my heart to see him stare at an almost complete copy of his former lover.

"Get undressed." Inuyasha says calmly.

Kagome grows red and hits him over the head. My eyes widen at his bold statement. '_Oh Kami...I didn't know he'd try and replace Kags with Kikyo! Espcially something as perverted as that!'_

_"_NOT WHAT I MEANT, I MEAN GET OUT OF THOSE CLOTHES, THE OLD HAG WASHED YOUR OTHER CLOTHES."

Kagome turned a bright red and nodded. I looked away as my cheeks also tinged with a red coloring. I sent him away as Kags dressed and then she started heading towards the well.

I walked her to the well and she sat down and seemed to get lost in deep thought. I smiled at her, and then she snapped out her thoughts as she put her hand to her cheek.

"Owwch!" She said feeling a bit of blood trickle from the cut. I stared at her with worry and confusion and then a young woman with a sword leapt right in front of Kagome. I tackled the demon and while tackling her , It caused Kagome to fall backwards into the well. I gasped as I saw her fall and then seemingly disappear.

"You bitch! She was mine, ohh..but you will do nicely, you're golden hair is quite lovely." She said in a creepy lovesick voice.

'_What the Fuck? It's just hair.'_

__I straightened out and leapt to my feet as she did the same. Then she did the most pecuilar thing. She ran her fingers through my hair and then smirked.

"I'll be back, for that beautiful head of hair of yours."

I watched as she disappeared and groaned.

"What a pain!" I groan out loud.

I was back in the vilage when suddenly I remembered.

'_Kags has the Shikon Shards we found!'_

* * *

__"YOU LET HER GO?" Inuyasha yelled. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Yes Yasha, I totally saw how she had the shards and I just pushed her down myself!" I snorted. "No you baka, we were attacked. Some sort of weird demon, who now I think wanted the shards, but then she had a sick obsession with my hair.

I shuddered at the memory.

* * *

His eyes softened a bit.

"I didn't know you were attacked."

I rolled my eyes again.

"Yasha, I'm not a little kid anymore, nor am I a defenseless little girl. I am a very capable half-demon." I assured him.

"Keh, I-I wasn't worried, I was just making sure you wouldn't be bitching."

I smirked.

"Yeah and my name's Sesshomauru. Whatever, we gotta go down that well, and get Kags. We need those shards."

He nodded. We sprinted to the well and jumped down to be surrounded by a pulsing blue light.

* * *

**A bit of a writer's block, but muttled through it! Hope you all enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

_*~Chapter 6: Time Warp_~*

Kisa's P.O.V

We leapt out of the well and were shocked to discover a roof over the area. We both shrugged and marched into what we assumed to be Kag's house. I thought maybe we should knock ya know, be more courteous, but Mr. NO MANNERS WHAT-SO-EVER! decided we should just barge in.

He flung open their door and we were met with Kags sittin around her table eating with her presumbably family. They all just stared at us shocked. I could smell everyones awe and shock. My ears twitched and then all of a sudden a woman was in front of me, grabbing my ears.

"Soo..soft." she muttered entranced. I smirked at her awe. 'Were humans this easy to please?' I chuckled and she withdrew her hand to her chagrin. I grinned and held out my hand.

"Name's Kisa. This rude dog over here is my best friend Inuyasha. We're errr friends of Kaggie's and we need to speak with her about something...extremely important." I finished.

She shook my hand and introduced herself as Kag's mom. She introduced herself to Yasha too and of course recieved an embarrased 'Keh'.

Kagome excused herself and led us somewhere more private. I assumed it was her room. it was pink and very girly. It had furnishings of some sort and all in all was quite a cozy room. I liked it. She shook me out of my thoughts as she started to talk.

"How..how did you guys get here?" She asked shocked at our sudden appearance at her house.

"The well." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly.

I glared at his rudeness.

"Yes we jumped through the well, and Kags...we need to ask something big of you...Will you journey with us and help collect the jewel shards?" I asked with pleading tone.

She just shook her head.

"I can't I have school...and I can't leave my family." She stated. I gave her a blank stare and she explained school.

"Please Kaggie, We need you because you can see the shards and detect them. I can but it's draining, and it's not very fool-proof. Pleaseeeee?" I pleaded.

She looked conflicted and sighed.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." a voice sounded by her door.

We turned and there was Kag's mother smiling.

"Baby, you need to help them. Me and gramps will cover for you for school. As long as you come back every week or two, and spend at least a few days here for rest and to attend school. I don't see why you can't go." She smiled. "Plus, it's an adventure Kagome. A once in a lifetime one at that."

Kagome's mom patted her shoulder and Kagome smiled brightly and then clapper her hands together.

"Well, i guess I can help you guys out."

"YAY!" i squealed.

"Keh, you better wench"

Kagome glared at him.

"Sit boy!"

He kissed the ground.

I laughed high-fiving her.

This was going to be some adventure.

* * *

**Short chapter I know! Sorry writer's block, but next time def more plot! hope you guys enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : A Meeting with Yura Of The Hair

Kisa's P.O.V

"I'm glad I can help you guys collect the shards since I know it's mostly my fault." Kagome said as we walked back to Kaede's.

I shrugged an understanding towards Kags. It wasn't totally her fault, I mean it was quick thinking from what she and Inuyasha said happened with the Crow Demon. For a girl that never shot a bow and arrow in her life, that was sharp shooting. I laughed inwardly thinking of when Kikyo tried to teach me.

_Flashback..._

_"Kisa, hold the bow straight." Kikyo said calmly. _

_"I'M TRYING!" I yelled frustrated. _

_A moment later a snap of the bow was heard and a sweatdropping me smiled sheepishly at her, Kikyo shook her head at me. _

_"Kisa, must you break my good bows?"_

_I laughed nervously._

_"Sorry Kiks!" _

_"It's alright...but that's enough for today I think..." She said tiredly. _

_End Flashback_

__"Hey Kisa, what's on your shoulder?" Kagome asked curiosuly.

I turned to look and saw nothing.

'"Kags, I don't see anything...?"

"See." She said as she held up a hair.

"Whaaa?"

I then felt a huge tug and I leapt forward. I gave a startled yelp as I was pulled by invisible strings it seemed.

"KAGOME, INUYASHA A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE APPPPPRRCIIATEEEEDDDD!"

"KISA!" I heard them scream.

I felt them constrict me and they started to dig into me.

"Ahhhh!" I yelped in pain, as I tried to free myself. Shit this was not going well for me.

Eventually I was pulled so far away I couldn't make out their bodies. This really is not going well for me...

"Why hello, aren't you a preeetty thing. I told you I'd be back, for that soft golden hair of yours." A lovesick creepy voice echoed throughout the trees. Crap, it was creepy hair girl. Today is not my day...

"Look you sick freaky chick you, let me go before i tear you to shreds , AHHH" I grimaced in pain. These strands are killing me.

"You are such a cute doggy." She muttered stroking my hair. I frowned.

"I am a Kitsune/Inu half-demon. I'm only part dog." I said annoyed. Just because I have ears doesn't make me a friggin dog.

"Oh, a rare thing you are, well your miko and half dog demon will be here shortly, to save you I presume, but by the time they get here , YOU'LL BE DEAD!" She yelled, as she tightened the strands.

"INUYASHA AHHHH HURRRYYYY." I yelled out in pain. I felt so weak, I could take her if she wasn't cheating by restraining me.

"I'm going to cut all your pretty hair off, then your little boyfriends, and maybe even the little human wretch." She said menacingly.

I felt myself losing conciousness and I could tell I was losing a lot of blood from these cuts, i couldn't heal properly if I was still restrained. I felt a pulse from within me. 'Oh no ', I thought miserably. I can't ...lose control. I felt my fangs elongate, my ears grow a bit larger, my claws sharpen. 'No, I won't give in.'

_"Let me come out and play." _said a mature menacing voice within me. 'No...my inner demon

_"Yes, Come on let me show this pathetic Yura Of The Hair who we are, young one." _

"No...you're too strong for me, I could lose control..."

"_Why that's not so bad...losing control can be quite...empowering." _

_"_KISA! Are you okay?!" yelled Inuyasha. "I swear if you hurt her your dead!"

I met his eyes and his eyes widened. He saw my pulsing red eyes swirling with rage , my fangs poking out , my ears enlarged. He narrowed his eyes at me as I hissed.

"Why is she hissing?" I heard Kagome whisper. I smelled her fear, my demon laughed at her.

"_Pathetic humans..."_

__"THEIR NOT PATHETIC!" I snarled. Kagome gasped at my harshness. 'I'm part human too, your only 75% of me." I raged.

"Kagome, go help Kisa, while i take care of Yura." She nodded and sprinted towards me.

"Kisa, calm down please!" pleaded Kagome.

I nodded a yes, as I was trying too, but the pain of the hair and the pulsing of my inner-self was getting to me.

"Hurry...Kill...Yura."I managed to stutter out. Kagome looked at me concerned as she yelled for Inuyasha to hurry!

"WENCH, I'M TRYING!" He yelled towards us but it was more urgent sounding then his usual rudeness.

Kagome looked around as she noticed how extreme my pain was. She locked eyes on a red skull and her eyes lit up. She ran to the skull and took one of her arrows and started to bash the skull in with it.

"HOW DARE YOU, STOP HITTING IT YOU WRETCH." Yelled Yura.

I watched as Kagome delievered the final blow to the skull and Yura screamed in pain. I felt her strands weaken then disappear altogether. I was released and I collapsed on the ground.

"You alright, Keese?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled me out.

_"I ...see you have feelings towards the half-demon. How...Interesting...I let you win this time...but I am always here, for I am a part of you. Feel free to call upon me , if you need assistance. We are meant to be one, I will always fight for us to be one." _

I felt my fangs return to normal, my ears turn to their regular size, and my eyes returned to their usual purple hue. I sighed in relief as I felt myself regain control.

"I'm fine. Just a little...woozy." I finished as I swayed from side to side to eventually fall into a quick darkness.

* * *

**I just wanted to note that Kisa knew Yura's name because of her inner-demon. **

**And Inuyasha and Kagome already figured out her name, I just never focused on it in this part. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I was halfway done with the chapter as I exited out by accident and now I'm severely peeved. GRRRRR. It's not going to be as good as the original. :( My apologies. **

****Chapter 8: Mothers' Love and a Fathers' Death

Kisa's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Yasha sitting in the corner of Kaede's hut. He noticed I was awake and sat next to me. I sat up slowly, testing if I was still in pain. I wasn't really just a dull ache so I sat up fully and smiled lazily at him.

"Hey Yasha, What'd I miss?"

He looked at me weirdly and sighed as he scratched the back of his neck.

" Kagome is talking to Kaede, she should be back in a few minutes."

'Oh..Okay" I smiled. He narrowed his eyes.

"Kisa, are you sure you're alright?" He asked in a weird tone.

"Yes, I'm positive Inuyasha, really I am, I'm a bit less energetic than I usually am. But honestly, I feel pretty normal." I stated calmly.

"You...were fighting with your demon side weren't you?" He asked quietly. I looked away and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah. But I subdued myself , I am perfectly fine." I looked at him with a gaze I knew he would respect and he changed the subject.

"Hey guys!" said a cheery Kagome. She sat across from me and Inuyasha and smiled at us. She asked if I was okay and I nodded assuring her I was quite alright.

We were chatting when I felt a strange sensation on my neck, I swatted at it with my hand and stared down at a falling flattened...

"MYOUGA!" I squealed in joy.

"Why yes, hello Lady Kisa, how have you been, dear?" the flea-demon asked.

"Lovely as always" I smirked. He nodded his acknowledgement and jumped to Inuyasha's hand.

"Master Inuyasha, how are you!?"

"Keh, You'd know if you'd stop running away every time there's a bit of danger, Myouga."

Myouga looked away and stuttered out a few excuses. I giggled at his usual antics.

"Why the visit, Myouga? I asked curious.

"I've come here to speak to both you and Master Inuyasha. I have news for you both."

He then noticed Kagome and made proper introductions before turning to me and Inuyasha . He looked at me and cleared his throat.

"Kisa, it is time." is all he said. I widened my eyes and smirked.

"About time!" I exclaimed excitedly. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at me weirdly.

"Myouga can I tell the story, PLEASEEEEE!" I whined.

"If you want to , Lady Kisa, by...by all means."

"YAY!" I squealed.

"Well, Yasha you know how I'm older than you." I began. He frowned and with an irritated "Yes, because you never let me forget." Kagome looked shocked that I was older and I winked at her. I continued on. " Well, I...I knew Inuyasha's father, InuTaisho. He...he was like another father to me. My real father...never paid much mind to me, because he...well...he doesn't know I exist. So InuTaisho was like my father. My mother was best friends with Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, who was of course human. She was beautiful as was my mother. Inuyasha's mother let my mother stay with them , after my birth father left. Well Izayoi obviously got pregant soon after and had Inuyasha. InuTaisho died the night Inuyasha was born. I however didn't know, because I was...errr...away at the time. I met Inuyasha when I went back to visit my became friends, then best friends, and since we've always traveled together. It...it was Izayoi's last wish before she died. " I ended sadly.

Inuyasha looked away obviously upset with the mention of his mother, I knew he loved her. As i did as well...She was Aunt Izayoi to me. Kagome looked at me and asked about my mother.

"She's still alive, because she's a demon. She still lives in the same house, preserving the memory , I'd assume. She loved that village, along with everyone in it." I finished.

Inuyasha looked at me and smiled softly.

"So, Aunt Kimi, is still alive?" He stated questioningly.

I smiled,

"Yupp."

"I stil don't understand what doe-" He stopped midsentence when he sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?" He asked my as he stiffened.

I sniffed and I also stiffened.

We ran outside as Kagome followed us and saw in a carriage was none other than...

"Sesshomauru." said Inuyasha angrily.

"Sesshy.." I said a little nervous like. Oh god...Inuyasha can not know..about me and Sesshomauru's past. Please don't open your big mouth Sess! I pleaded internally.

I zoomed in on the carriage and gasped. Oh no.

I saw Inuyasha look at the carriage and clench his fists.

"Mom?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Momnappings and Secret Teachers

Kisa's P.O.V

"AUNT IZAYOI?!" I screamed at the woman in the carriage.

She called out for Inuyasha and he dashed after her , faster than I have ever seen him run. I grabbed Kagome and we followed quickly behind. We saw him and her by some river talking and i smiled. Good. I thought to myself. I looked around for Sess, I was going to reem his ass for pulling such a stunt.

I carefully looked around and saw no sign and shrugged for the moment. I walked towards Yasha and as I got closer It got harder to move and then I was completely immobile. I tried shouting out to Kagome but she was also stuck and shouting to Yasha, that the woman was a fake. I frowned and narrowed my eyes as I zoomed in on the reflection of the woman and gasped. She was right! That was not Aunt Izayoi. I tried joining in on the call and realized there was no way he could hear me. I just prayed he could figure it out.

"Come on Yasha" I muttered, I know he can be smart.

Then as if hearing my prayers, thank Kami! He seems snap out of it and fight the woman, but it looks like shes trying to absorb him! I cried out and he lashed out and triumphantly sepereated himself from her. I then felt my body regan mobileness and I dashed to his side.

"Yasha?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sesshomauru" He spat as I began to realize the demon was standing right behind me.

I turned my head and glared at him.

"Sess, what the hell?!" I asked angrily. Let the reeming of the ass begin.

"Kisa, move out of the way." he icily asked.

"Nope, not till you...OHHHH!" It dawned on me. It was TIME, Myoga said. So that means Sess wants the key...and he OH. I narrowed my eyes and took a battle stance.

"No, you are not laying a claw on him, it's not your inheritance and you know that. " I stated as calmly as I could.

Inuyasha looked at me curiosuly as did Kagome. Sess on the other hand just looked pissed.

"I will get what I am looking for, and I have." He leapt over me and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and began exstracting the key from Inuyasha's eye. That looks a little painful not gonna lie. I stat growling and I feel my tail flickering angrily back and forth. He drops Inuyasha after he has the key then opens the portal to their father's grave.

"SESS! YOU BASTARD!" I yell as I jump in after him.

I feel Inuyasha and Kagome follow me and were standing on a whole bunch of bones and i frown.

"Icky" I mutter out loud.

I stalk over towards Sesshomaru and give him another angry look.

"What the hell, you know it's not yours." I state.

He glares at me and raises his claws.

"Don't tell me what is mine and what is not, Hanyou." I feel the venom in his voice, but I stand my ground.

I snort and am about to tell him off again when he gets this sadistic gleam in his eye and smiles. Scarily might i add.

"Whatever you say, my student." he states smugly.

I facepalm.

Inuyasha clenches and unclenches his fists.

Kagome gasps.

"You've done it now, you arrogant jerk."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all to who read and review! :) and who just read! Thanks to everyone! Your follows and reviews keep me writing. :) **

**Don't forget to check out my other fanfic "To Be Saved" , it's M and has darker content but I think ya'll can handle it. **

**Finally made it to double digits! Hoorah!**

**Enjoy Chapter 10! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: An Explanation and the Sword, Tetsaiga

_Previously_

_"Whatever you say, my student" He states smugly. _

_I facepalm._

_Inuyasha clenches and unclenches his fists._

_Kagome gasps. _

_"You've done it now, you arrogant jerk."_

Kisa's P.O.V

"Inuyasha...let me explain." I pleaded irritated at Sesshomauru for being for a lack of better word, a Jackass. A pompous ARROGANT jackass.

"What Kisa? What are you going to tell me? That my father asked for this bastard to train you?" He spits angrily.

I flinched at his anger. Kitty mad.

"Actually, Yasha...He did. He asked for me to always know how to always protect myself and he thought Sess would be the best option...I mean he is an excellent fighter, despite him being a jerk like 24/7..." I trailed off. Inuyasha just glared at me and my face connected with his fist. I flew back from the impact...He actually punched me! The nerve! What did he think I was lying?

"You're lying!" He yelled. He went to attack me again when I dodged him. I looked at Sess and glared at him hoping he would say something to put truth to that.

"SESS TELL HIM!" I yelled at the jerk who stood there with clear amusement in his eyes, but his stoic face remained. Freaking Ice Prince!

"Little brother, Kisa is correct in her allegations. Father did indeed ask me to train her. I was none the less pleased as you clearly are showing with your fists." He said with slight amusement in his tone, but no other indication he has any other emotions.

Inuyasha stood there blankly with a sheepish look on his face. I tapped my foot and crossed my arms , as I looked away clearly waiting for an apology from him. The jerk, he couldn't even believe his best friend...He really did have major trust issues. Even between us. All those years really did take a toll on him.

Kagome went up to him and grabbed his arm reassuring him it was alright, and giving him a look that clearly meant for him to apologize. He shook her off lightly and approached me. I gave him a ticked off look but not an uninviting look.

He sighed and crossed his arms nervously.

"Kisa...I'm sorry that I didn't believe you...I may have over reacted." he mumbled.

I shook my head and smiled. This boy was incredible. I forgave him and waved him off. Everything was fine, I really couldn't stay mad at him, no matter how hard I tried.

As he gave me a light hug, I saw Sess sneak off to the sword that was stuck in some kind of rock structure. My eyes widened! He was trying to take Inuyasha's sword.

"SESS, I SWEAR YOUR ARE DUMB. THAT AIN'T YOUR SWORD." I screamed at him. He glared at me, clearly pissed I just insulted him. Princey's angry. Well I was just pissing everyone off today. My violet eyes glared back at him. I was a little nervous about fighting Sess, if it came to that. Which it will...I sighed. He was my teacher, and I think deep...deep...deep down Sess is a really good person...He just needs something that will bring that out. Don't know what that is , but I hope he finds it fast.

"Insolent Hanyous' This will be my sword." He stated with authority and coldness. He grasped the sword firmly and pulled with all his strength. It wouldn't budge. Shocks flew up and down the sword and I couldn't believe it... Sess was rejected!

Well...Sucks to suck.

"It's Inuyasha's birthright , his father said it was destined that Inuyasha would have the Tetsaiga...and Sesshy would have the Tensaiga. It will not work for you , Sess." I stated calmly. Inuyasha gaped at me.

"You mean that's my sword?" He asked. I nodded and gestured to the sword. He smirked and sauntered over to the sword.

He grasped the sword me, kagome, Sess, and I now noticed Jaken also staring. When did he get here? I shook my off subject thoughts and watched as Inuyasha pulled the sword and...

Nothing Happened.

Sword didn't budge.

I was in shock! No this sword is Yasha's I know it. Kagome looked just as confused.

"Prepare to die, little brother" Sesshomauru said as he lunged with his poisoness claw.

I ran to the sword. There had to be a way to get it out! I motioned Kags over and we both nodded thinking the same thing.

We're going to try and pull this bad boy out!

We both grasped the sword and on the count of three we both pulled and the sword flew easily out.

Inuyasha and Sesshomauru were in the middle of fighting and they froze as they saw that me and Kags held, Tetsaiga.

Kags looked over at me in shock and me to her.

Sess stalked over to us , he reached and strung me up by the neck.

I grasped on to his hands fighting and kicking my legs as I felt all the oxygen disappear from my lungs.

"Explain." A pissed of Sesshomauru said as his grip tightened.

I'm screwed I thought as I felt myself fling against the well , along with Kags as we both clutched Tetsaiga.


	11. Chapter 11

**Double Chappie update you lucky ducks you! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Someone to Protect

Kisa's P.O.V

My golden locks were intertwined with Kags's black raven hair. I felt something sting and realized as I was thrown back Sess's poisoness claws struck me. I slowly stood up and felt pain rack throughout my body. This was not good. Not good at all. I whimpered in pain as I managed to get Kagome to come to conciousness.

She blinked and slowly got up, then she pulled me up and helped me up as I couldn't stand upright properly. Freaking Sesshomauru, using his claws against me, Why I oughta-! I grimaced and felt the pain rack my body still. It was going to take awhile to get his poison outta my system.

Althought I was part Kitsune , I wasn't gifted in much fox magic. I was good at manipulating elements and I was strangely gifted in healing, but that was about all I could do. I wasn't even a normal Kitsune or Inu. And i was still part human along with it. I sighed and grimaced at the same time. Thinking and being in pain is not a good combo!

As Kags helped me limp towards the fighting demons, who had yet to realize we were stil alive. I cleared my throat loudly and they all jumped.

Inuyasha abadoned his fight with Sesshomaru and pulled me into a death-grip hug. I sighed and melted in his arms. It felt so right, so safe. I felt instantly better having his body against mine. I blushed fiercely as I realized what I just thought, and tried to pull away as he brought me back in his arms.

"I thought I lost you, Keese. I thought I lost my best friend." He whispered. I could hear the concern and worry in his voice. I frowned and took his hand in mine and smiled.

"It takes a lot more than , just a silly old scratch to kill me." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

He returned my smile and he also gave a Kags a quick hug. She was shocked but she accepeted it none the less. I saw her melt in his quick yet firm hug. I felt a bit sad, as I realized she might like him. I quickly shook those thoughts away. He was my best friend. No more. No less.

Inuyasha quickly took grip with Tetsaiga and used all his might to start lashing out at Sess. I realized the sword was now a fang-sword! I smiled. He unlocked the real sword which is the first step to mastering Tetsaiga. I really didn't know why it was now a fang but that didn't matter as long as he could fight.

Sess, on the other hand, was majorly pissed. I mean so pissed he transformed into his full-form. A giant dog. It was scary and yet at the same time...he reminded me of a poodle. I snickered inwardly.

Sesshy..as a poodle.

I saw Sess lunge at Yasha , I felt my ears tense along with my whole body as he did. Inuyasha took Tetsaiga and sliced off one of the dog's legs. The dog stood there without a leg , a bloody stump dripping onto the ground. He growled and quickly fled the scene as Jaken of course, followed his master as best as he could screaming after to him, to wait.

Yasha resheathed the sword and looked triumphantly at us. I rolled my eyes and gave him his slow clap. He playfully narrowed his eyes at my noticed sarcasm. He grabbed both me and Kags and we left the grave. I said a quick prayer in honor of Uncle Taisho and then also mentally sent a prayer to Sesshomauru, that he would be safe and that the ice surrounding his heart would melt.

We arrived at Kaede's hut and I hugged her as Yasha set up a fire. Kagome said that she was going to the river to bathe. I nodded saying I would check on her in a few minutes, and if she needed anything to yell. She smiled and as she left she gave a nod to Kaede , who returned it.

I was about to say something as I felt pain course throughout my body. I tried to hide it, so that Kaede and Inu wouldn't worry. I grimaced and then the pain got so intense , a whimper escaped my mouth. Inuyasha looked over at me and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Everything alright, Wench?" He asked softly. I nodded and gave him a quick smile. He was just about to take his eyes off me, and then I felt my eyes rolling in the back of my head. He quickly wrapped his arms around me , so If i fainted i wouldn't hit the ground.

"Get me to the water." I whispered. He nodded and raced me to the river Kags was at. Kags was bathing when she saw me and Yasha heading fullspeed. She was just about to scold and probably sit him when she noticed I was ill. He layed me down by the river and I gently rested my hand on the water.

Kags quickly swam over to me , asking what she could do to help. I shushed her and gave a wink as I motioned with my eyes to look at my arm. She looked at me with awe as she saw how the water was cascading all down my arm then it gently flowed all the way to my side as i wrapped around me. I willed the water to wrap around the gash and heal the wound. My gash slowly closed and before it fully closed I asked the water to seep into the cut and wash out the posion in my bloodstream. It gladly did as I asked and soon the pain was soothed to a little less than a dull ache.

I sighed in contentment as I released the water back to the river. My gash was fully healed and the poison was on it's way to leaving my system.

"I'm not your average , Hanyou." I winked and smirked at Kags. She just gaped at me, and soon I was bombarded with questions.

I laughed listening to her ask the hows and whats , and even the whys. I shrugged saying it was one of my talents , I possessed. Sess had his whip and poisoness claws, Inuyasha had his claw attacks, and I had elements and healing. I said that the elements are like people. As long as you treat them with respect , they will help you most likely.

"My favorite is when you manipulate fire. It's so fucking cool." said a smirking Inuyasha.

I laughed and smirked as well as I knew what he wanted me to do.

I used the oxygen in the air and created fire in both palms. Kags looked at me in wonder as the fire spread and then i moved it throughout the air and all over my body. I even made it dance on her shoulder.

"Why doesn't it burn me?" She asked wearily, waiting for it burn her.

"It doesn't burn unless I want it to burn, since I am manipulating it. I'm asking it not to burn you." I said calmly.

I quickly tapped out the fire and took a small bow as Inuyasha clapped , returning the sarcastic favor from earlier.

"You must be really in tune to nature then huh!?" Kags asked brightly.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, nature is quite beautiful and the things it can do from simple things such as kindness is mind-blowing to me. Plus it's useful for my healing if I'm low on energy, it's also quite rare so it's a plus in battle."

She smiled and then I giggled as I appraised her up and down. I waggled my eyebrows at her as Inuyasha stood there with a red face as he finally noticed.

She stood there confused when a light breeze went by and she turned extremely red.

"I'm naked still, aren't I?" She asked in a small voice.

I smiled evily.

"Quite" I answered amused.

"Inuyasha...SIT BOY!"

I laughed all the way back to Kaede's dragging a grumbling embarassed Inuyasha away from a furious also quite embarassed Kagome.

Kags...days like these I quite love you, I thought to myself smiling.

* * *

**Hope you liked the little insight on Kisa's powers/gifts.**

**I guess you could say it's sort of like Avatar the Last Airbender type thing, with the bending. But it's more...deeper? I guess you could say. **

**Review if you please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**From now on , everything will be from Kisa's P.O.V. Unless I say so (: **

**Thank you all who reviewed and who followed and favorited! I'm glad you like it so much, i am in no way an author but I love writing so i will make myself become one! :) **

**My other FanFic 'To Be Saved' is completed. If anyone wants to check it out. It's a tearjerker...**

**Now all my time will be focused on this FanFic. I might start an OC/Sess one but I need to plan out my plot more. I have a few ideas that I have not seen on here. Also, I'm not sure I can embody Sess...I'd really have to watch the anime again the episodes with him and probably a few manga chappies as well. I don't want an OOC fic with him. The best are ones with him in character!**

**I also take suggestions for this story or if you have one for the Sess/OC.**

**Btw, speaking of OC/Sess fanfics if you haven't already, definetly check out "Through the Looking Glass" It was just completed and it's an amazing in character fanfic. I love it so much, it's def one of my fave fanfics. Ever. **

**I feel I am going on and on.**

**So here is the next chappie!**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Frustrated Half-Demon

After Kagome dressed and presentable, Kagome and I sat with Kaede and Myouga as Inuyasha stayed outside and sat up in a nearby tree waving his sword around, frustrated it would not turn into the fang. I gave Kags an amused look and she returned it.

"Kaede, how did Inuyasha activate the tetsaiga?" asked Kags, curious about why the weak sword suddenly turned into an all-powerful demon fang.

I wasn't exactly sure of the reason either. I was just told that it was Yasha's sword and it was his to wield. I leaned in, wanting to know the answer as well.

"Well i think Myouga, would be better at telling ye about it, than thyself."

Myouga jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Why yes, well Lord Taisho had asked for Tetsaiga to be made, to protect Master Inuyasha's mother, a mortal human. He also wanted him to be able to protect his future mate and any weaker loved ones. " Myouga said proudly, not knowing how I would perceive it.

I perceived it, very wrong.

So because Kags is a mortal she could pull the sword, but how did I help pull the sword. I wasn't a mortal, and I certainly wasn't Inuyasha's mate. I snorted to myself, me as Yasha's wife/mate? Although I thought to myself those words, I couldn't help but blush as i thought about being by Inuyasha's side, throughout the years. I blushed even deeper as I realized as one's mate, I'd be required to have children with him. That means we'd have too! I'm pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato, with that last thought. I mean not that Inuyasha isn't attractive, He's quite handsome...but it's...Yasha! My best friend. A kid who I used to play silly games in the village of our mother's yard.

I quickly tried to shake away the erotic feelings, that plagued my mind.

"Hey Kisa, are you alright you look a little flushed?" asked a slightly concerned Kagome.

I waved her off and smiled assuring her I was fine, as I tried to think of any other way I'd be able to help. I tried to remember what Myouga said about the last thing, and I froze as it played in my mind.

Weaker beings. I was a weaker being...

So the only reason I was able to help pull the sword...was because I was weak and needed protecting. I frowned. How could I be weaker? I mean technically I was stronger since I'm more than a half-demon. I wasn't upset at the fact that I was considered weaker. I was upset because I needed to be protected? Puh-lease. I can take care of myself, and while I may be weaker then Yasha supposedly, I am not weak in general.

Mood killed.

Kagome tapped me on the shoulder, excusing my thoughts and we made our way to try and help Inuyasha get his sword to Fangify, as I like to call it.

"Hey Inuyasha, you want to know how to get your sword to transform?" Kags asked slyly.

"Yeah! What do I have to do!" He asked excitedly. The look on his face was of a boy just given a grand gift. Boys and their weapons.

"Remember how you wanted to protect me and Kisa? Well that's your job!" she said nonchalantly.

He narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"This sword should be used for more powerful things, then babysitting a bunch of wenches."

I glared at him and narrowed my eyes.

Wrong. Move.

"Hey Kags, the word please." I said through clenched teeth.

"SIT BOY" she said angrily.

He yelped as he fell from the branch of the tree.

"Oww! What was that for!?" He asked annoyed.

I interlocked arms with Kags as we stalked off back to the hut.

"Nothing, us WENCHES don't want to be a burden to you." I yelled as I scoffed, with my head held high.

Yeah, definitely not his mate.

* * *

**Review? (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally, I have time to update! **

**I haven't gotten any reviews...but I have gotten favorited and followed! SO HOORAY!**

**I might start a new story again on the side. So in case I have writers block with this one, I have one that I can update and so forth! **

**I don't think I've said this but, I'm going to semi-follow the plotline of the anime/and or manga. But there will be differences, so in case you guys think I like don't know what's going on, I DO! :) I just am being CREATIVE. YAY! **

**Oh and the more you review the more you motivate me! So the more reviews...the more chappies I put up! :) **

**I am blabbering, so without further a do! **

* * *

****Chapter 13: A Friend Taken and A Friend Restored

The sun shone through the trees as I waited for Kaggie to get back from her time. I sat by the well with Inuyasha. He was as always impatient, espcially with Kagome. I started to slowly fall asleep on his shoulder as the light breeze lulled me to a light doze. Inuyasha sat perfectly still as I leaned against him and snoozed. I felt a weight on top of my head and relaized he was leaning into me as well. I felt my pulse race with how close we were. I didn't understand, how I could be so attracted to my best friend.

My best friend who was stubborn, obnoxious, and most importantly.

Always in love with someone else.

Eventually, I was awakened when Inuyasha lightly tapped my shoulder and I saw Kags standing there smiling at my moment ago of complete peace. She knew I had been stressed and worried about Yasha, but I was also worried about myself. Even though it seems like it's been forever, I was still afraid of losing control and becoming a full-demon. It's always been a fear of mine, to lose complete control of myself, and forget who I am. That's why I don't understand Inuyasha's deep desire to become a full demon. It doesn't make sense. I can't see him as a cold icy person. Even Sesshomaru isn't as cold as he's like to make people think he is.

Yasha smirked at my deep in thought furrowing of my brows. I stuck my tongue out at him and leapt up, dusting myself off as he continued his smirk. Was my thinking face that hilarious.

I know what else is hilarious.

My foot up his ass! I thought, laughing to myself at my horrible downplaying of the emotions I felt towards the baka,

"Hey Kags, you all good?" I asked brightly, happy to see my lovely friend.

"Yep! I am restocked and all ready to begin our travels for the Shikon No Tama!" She smiled.

"Awesome, then let's go before Mr. Impatient over here has a hernia."

Inuyasha grumbled at me,as I playfully smiled at him. He stopped frowning, and he showed a fang as he returned my smile.

That's the best thing about us, no matter how mad at each other, or how often we irritate each other. We always find a way back to each other.

We said our goodbyes to Kaede as we set off to begin our travels and search!

We made it just ourside the village when I sensed an unknown presence, and i didn't like the feeling I got from it.

"Guys, something's up!" I whispered, Inuyasha nodded acknowledging as well he felt the weird presence. Kaggie was unaware of our sudden stop and was walking ahead, when a I saw a large demon bird swooping down aimed at her.

"KAGOME!" I yelled as I launched myself at the bird, trying to save her, but I was a second off and missed the bird. It grasped onto Kagome and flew away with her in it's claws. I heard her scream and saw her struggle. They were headed to what seemed like an abandoned cave in the mountains. Inuyasha stared at me agape. I didn't know what to say so I just took off towards the village.

We needed Kaede.

Inuyasha and I were head to head as we raced to Kaede's hut.

Once we finally reached her , we breathlessly told her what just happened. She nodded and grabbed her bow and arrows. Inuyasha offered for her to ride on his back. I was shocked he was so kind, but we would get there faster, if she was as fast as us. I nodded once at him, and we took off. We were running and jumping pretty fast. I tried to make the wind blow harder so we would glide more or less, so we could be even faster. It worked the wind, was happy to oblige us in our quest to save Kagome. Yasha nodded his approval at my wind and we continued on. We reached the bottom of the mountain and we began to jump onto the ledges to get us towards the high cave.

I smelled Kagome's scent as did Inuyasha. We were close.

I leapt up onto the final ledge and saw Kagome, laying in a tub of...herbs and some sort of horrible mixture.

It smelled very unpleasant.

"Kagome are you okay?" I asked as I was about to help her out of the tub and untie her. But I was cast back against the mountain wall.

I looked up and grumbled in pain as I managed to stand back up. There was an old crone, standing there with a staff clearly some sort of witch. I glared at her and watched as she laughed manically.

"Oh we have guests. You must be Kisa, the friend of thy priestess in the tub, but ye are also the friend of another priestess not too long ago." She rasped in her witchy, cold voice.

She looked at Yasha and smirked at him. He held her eyes with a glare just as fierce as mine. He stood next to me, semi-protectively and growled.

"Release, Kagome." He growled. I nodded and let a growl escape my throat as well.

"Oh look, we have a Half- Inu and a Half-Inu/Kitsune. How adorable. Ye both are a bunch of mutts." She rasped.

'I AM NOT A MUTT, YOU HAG" I growled. Kaede was untying Kags, when the stupid Hag noticed. She cast Kaede next to us and smirked.

"No, No...You musn't touch what is thy tub. The show is about to begin anyway." She laughed, madly.

All three of us exchanged worried looks towards Kags, who helplessly lie'd there. She couldn't do much bound like that.

The witch uttered an incantation I watched as the tub glowed green and I saw Kag's soul be wrenched away from her.

Over. My. Dead. Body.

I hissed and I launched myself at the witch. I dug my claws into her as she screamed in pain. Inuyasha and Kaede ran over to Kagome, she was unconcious , but she was breathing. I dug my claws into her and watched her pain turn into laughs. I stared at her confused at her sudden change of pace. I grew angrier, watching her laugh as my claws were soaked with her blood.

"This wasn't what I intended, but it was good enough, as my dying wish my lovely who is not asleep anymore in thy cave. Come out and play with your old friends, miss miko." She uttered with long heavy breaths.

We all turned towards the cave, and watched as a girl, I thought I would never ever see again came out.

"Kikyo" I whispered.

"I follow nobody" she said , voice dead with no emotion, as she purifed the last remnants of life away from the witch.

Inuyasha's eyes clouded over with so much emotion. Sadness, pain, love, lust, happiness, confusion.

"Die, Inuyasha." She yelled as lunged at him.

"KIKS CHILL YOUR TITS." I screamed.

She stopped mid-lunge and turned to glare at me.

"Immature and childish as always, are we Keese." She muttered with venom laced in her voice.

I held my ground. I needed to talk some sense into her, while also making sense of this.

'Are you...alive?"

"Yes I am...Yet I am not." She motioned to her soul collectors and I gulped. How creepy.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Kikyo...listen Inuyasha did not kill you." I said, pleading with her to believe me.

"Lies."

"Kikyo, it's the truth, I'd never hurt you." Inuyasha said, emotion echoing in every word.

Words...not meant for me, that I wish were.

Kikyo looked at me and saw my expression. She smirked.

"You still love him, don't you?" She asked curiously. I scoffed trying to hide the truth.

"He is my best friend, same as he was just 50 years ago, nothing more. You hold his heart Kikyo, for fuck's sake, he was going to become human for you! He was going to change and become what you wanted. I want him to be happy, nothing less nothing more than more happiness." I said, my voice firm and unwavering.

She nodded skeptically and looked at Inuyasha.

"Lies, Inuyasha you stole the jewel from me to become human, and in the process you injured me as well! Causing me my death!" She coldly told him.

He winced at the false accusation.

"My sister Kikyo, ye are not meant to be in this world...yet ye are here to do thy witch. Sister, hear me, when I say. Inuyasha did not deal ye the final blow that killed ye. It was a trick, my dear sister." Kaede pleaded with Kikyo.

Kikyo sneered at Kaede, unhappy her own sister now was against her. Kagome was laying on the floor still unconcious. Kikyo looked her over and frowned.

"So this is my reincarnation. Let me guess, you are falling for her too Inuyasha, you couldn't bare to stay away from me , could you?" She asked.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"I haven't loved anyone since you sealed me away Kikyo, and that is the truth. I love you, please see that." He pleaded.

"I must go, I am done for now. I will you see soon, Inuyasha. You too, Kisa." She said in a deadpanned voice.

We watched as she left with her soul collectors and I couldn't help but feel that couldn't of gone any worse.

She still didn't believe us, and she hated me and Inuyasha. Inuyasha for supposed betrayal, and me for what seemed like everything.

I wish she knew how much she used to mean to me.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and I grabbed Kaede.

We raced back to the village, dropping off Kaede. She was in a somber mood as was everyone else. I couldn't imagine being sneered at by your own sister or any kind of family. It must have been hard for her.

We camped at the edge of the forest and awaited till morning, when Kagome would awaken and we would try to set off once more .

* * *

**Well, that was a bit hard to write! I wasn't sure where I was going with this! But it turned out alright I suppose!**

**Please review if you can, lovelies! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all that reviewed! If not totally cool, but I don't bite ;) **

**I am sick...have been for the past two days. So I have time to give you a chappie!**

**SOME NEWS!**

**I have started a new fanfic well two.. Military Girl and Silent Cries! I think they're pretty decent! But this is definetly one of my first priorites! :) So don't fret my dears! I shall give you your chappies! :3**

**So now I shall type you a chapter while I sip my tea, praying my sore throat goes away! :D **

**Enjoy Lovelies!**

* * *

****Chapter 14: A Wild Miroku Appears!

No one has spoken since Kikyo has made her infamous return. Inuyasha is pretty silent and it's hard seeing him so...upset. We've been walking for a good 3 weeks, and we've only found 2 shards, so 3 altogether. I can see Kagome is homesick, poor Kags. I know she seems to love being here but after awhile you do miss home. I would know...I haven't seen my mom in over 50 years...and my dad...hah...he ran off once he found his true love. Hint it wasn't my mother, obviously.

I hear they had a son and they live happy lives. I wonder what my half brother would look like?

Anyways.

We decide it's time to head back and give Kags a few days to sort things out in her time. She has been constantly fretting about this Maths test she must take in a week.

After a few days of retracing our steps we arrive at Kaede's hut once again, in the village. It feels so nice to be back. Kagome takes the shards and adds them on to her necklace she made. It suits her very well...just like when Kiks would wear the jewel.

They bared such a resemblance but they were not anything alike either.

Kikyo was a bit colder more mature. She didn't like silly games and always reprimanded me for my childish antics and Inuyasha's temper. Though she was fiercely loyal and a great teacher.

Kagome was more...like us? She laughed more, she seemed to love more easily, and she accepted us for who we were. Inuyasha wouldn't have to change himself for her. And I wasn't scolded for being childish and sarcastic.

She was the spring air while Kikyo was the cold winter wind. Both equally lovely but very different.

I leapt up into a tree and let myself drift off. I was so tired. Since Inuyasha and I took shifts watching out for demons. I tried to take more shifts because he needed his sleep, even though he'd never admit it. Baka!

I sighed as I let the spring air wash over me. It's breeze caressed me so lightly, it felt calming.

"Hey...Kisa you awake?"whispered Inuyasha in my ear, as I felt him lower himself next to me on the branch.

I lifted one eye open to him, and rolled it.

"Yes Yasha, I am awake."

"I'm...I'm errr sorry that I've been so distant...it's just that Kikyo...she's back now...or who knows what and it's got me majorly confused."

I frowned and took his hand.

"Yasha, It's fine really I'm just as upset as you are that Kiks is back like she is...I mean imagine Kaede...She's probably really stewing about this." I said sadly.

"Yeah..."he drifted off.

"Hey wench...have you talked to your mother...lately?"

I looked away and sighed, then i turned and faced him again.

"No...I haven't. And yes...i would like to visit her sometime on our travels." I whispered as I leaned against him.

"We can do that..."

"It's almost time Yasha...the new moon..( A/N I forget if it's new moon or full moon he changes into a human...but I believe it's new moon correct me if i am wrong!) you know what that means.." I whispered hesitantly.

"Yeah...it means Kagome is going to find out about our weakness. How will I protect you guys if I'm human..."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and then I smacked him upside the head.

"WENCH" He hissed as he rubbed his aching head.

"We are not helpless females, Yasha. Kagome is getting better and better with her bow and arrow skills, and I have excellent hand to hand combat PLUS my elements, or did we forget?" I said sacastically. Just because we're girls doesn't mean we're useless.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME PROTECT YOU!" He screamed at me. I looked at him in astonishment.

"I mean...err you guys! You both! I know you're not helpless but I..I want to protect you...you both." He mumbled. I looked away my cheeks turning red. Did he really mean that? He wants to protect me...us.

He looked away all embarrased like and I giggled. He was one amazing boy.

And that's why I was hopelessly devoted to him.

Kags came back three days later with new stuff in her backpack so we could head off. We decided to try another way and began to cross this mountain pass. Kagome had her "bike" as she called it and rode it to keep up with us. We were walking casually till all of a sudden a giant boulder looking thing came crashing down at us! It rolled Inuyasha down the side of the mountain as I tumbled along with him helplessly. That's when I saw that it was some sort of demon!

Inuyasha took the lead on this one and went to go fight it when all of sudden it poofed back into a raccoon/badger looking thing.

"Don't hurt me! I give up! Mercy! Mercy!" it cried. Inuyasha and I exchanged odd looks and backed off. It quickly scampered away and it left me completely dumdfounded...

"What da Fuck?"

We looked around and didn't see Kagome!

"KAGOME!"

"OVER HERE!"

We rushed over to where her voice was echoing from and saw her sitting on the ground dumbfounded herself.

"What happened Kags?" I asked.

"Some monk stole my bike!" She angrily retorted.

I sighed in relief and so did Yasha as we were relieved nothing happened to her and the shards.

She patted her neck and quickly paled.

"Yeah...he also took the shards..." She said nervously laughing.

"WHAT!?" Screeched Inuyasha. I rolled my eyes.

"Kags." I simply said.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha kissed the dirt and grumbled, while I tried to think of a solution to our little problem.

"Well, he couldn't of gotten far...so let's just look up at the next village!" I said triumphantly. I knew we had no reason to fret.

Inuyasha agreed but was still a little pissed about kissing some dirt. Coulda been worse...I coulda made him kiss my fist as it him in the face...so he should be happy I only asked Kags to give him a lil somethin somethin. I grinned at myself as I imagined Inuyasha getting hit square in the jaw as my fist 'lightly' seemed to tap it.

What could I say...I was a tad sadistic.

Inuyasha sweatdropped as he noticed my evil plotting face. He seemed to inch towards Kagome more...hmmm, I wonder why?

We finally came across the village and Kagome shouted happily.

"MY BIKE!"

I grinned as I launched myself through the door, this monk was gonna get it!

My jaw dropped as I saw the monk.

You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah, this flu...really getting to me. Unable to sleep so you know what that means! CHAPPIES.**

**Again. Ik. Updating again, I'm ready to accept the love ;)**

**So again I shall sip on more tea, while I give you guys another chapter! **

**YAY!**

* * *

****Chapter 15: Just Another Lecherous Monk, No Biggie

You. Have. Got. To. Kidding. Me.

He was surrounded by women and drinking sake. He was a lecher. I could smell the lecherous intentions off this monk. You gotta be kidding me.

I growled and he noticed our presence finally.

"I want the jewel shards you stole from me!" said a feisty Kagome. She had the hands on the hip thing going. I mean...Meooww!

He smirked and then flipped the table over as he ran out.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Inuyasha as he took off. Kagome and I followed quickly after. Inuyasha unleashed his Tetsaiga and it transformed into the fang! Yes he did it!

"TETSAIGA!" He screamed as he brought the Tetsaiga down onto the monk. Unfortunetly the monk blocked his sword with his staff! This was no ordinary monk!

"Villagers get as far away as you can! While I excercise this demon!" He said calmly as he took off for the edge of the village. Inuyasha followed blindly after him , as Kagome and I shared weary glances. If he told the villagers to leave, to avoid getting injured...he can't be all bad?

As we reached Inuyasha we saw the monk holding open his palm and oh my...kami. He had some sort of wind tornado tunnel that was about to suck Yasha in! I held Kagome down as I planted my feet firmly on the ground so she wouldn't get sucked in as well.

"Kisa! The monk yelled for the human villagers to get back! So he doesn't want to harm people! Maybe if I start heading towards him he'll close his tunnel! I think it's sealed by his prayer beads!" She said confidently. I hesitantly let her go and she smiled at me as she ran towards to the wind. Come on, Kags! Let's hope you're right!

Turns out she was, and the monk quickly closed off his wind tunnel. Unfortunetly that caused her to crash straight into the monk. She was laying on top of him trying to get up when all of a sudden.

He groped her.

He. Grabbed. Her. Ass.

And. Rubbed. It.

She squealed and slapped him on the face. Good. Lecher.

We told him to just tell us what's going on and why he needed the shards so we could avoid fighting. Well Inuyasha was pretty cocky about another fight. A sit put his ego in check as he made out with the ground again.

He told us all about this evil demon named Naraku. I shuddered just hearing his tale about how this demon cursed his family to have the horrid wind tunnel forever on their hands, till it sucks them in. What a tragic end.

"So you see that is why", he grabbed both me and Kagome's hands as he gazed fierecly into each our eyes , " I ask if one of you may consider bearing my children?"

Our eyes went wide.

Inuyasha choked on his spit.

I looked at Kagome with a knowing glance as returned mine.

"LECHER!" we both screamed as we both smacked him.

He had two very large hand prints decorating both of his cheeks nicely. He sighed as he rubbed them.

"I had to try." was his defending statement. I shook my head.

Just another lecherous monk , no biggie.

Kagome invited him to join our now group. He accepted and while he is a lecher, he is quite useful and a great fighter.

We set up camp, by a nearby tree and I smiled as I finally drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**I REALIZED...SHIPPO COMES FIRST...**

**I am sorry if that annoys you all...but hey...Shippo will be next don't worry! As you can see I am only including big things that happened and the filler episodes won't really be in here...unless I find them significant. Or they are my own. **

**I'm sure you've all figured out what Shippo is to Kisa. I mean..**

**Her dad was a kitsune...**

**o.o o.o...O.O...O_O**

**And we might be meeting Kisa's mom very soon as well! :D **

**And Kikyo is due for a revisit as well! **

**To write another chapter tonight or not...**

**THAT IS THE QUESTION!**


	16. Chapter 16

**My butt is falling asleep, sitting here in my bed typing! **

**Last chapter for Awakening, so I am giving you a triple chappie update.**

**WOOT. Ya'll get some bedtime stories! or...noontime..or morning time...depending where you are at. **

**Enjoy and maybe review?**

* * *

****Chapter 16: A Father Dead, and a Brother Found

After Miroku joined us, the next few days went by fast! He was actually very funny and despite his lechery, was very useful. We ran into a few demons and came across a few jewel shards as well! Things were going pretty smoothly!

I felt a presence nearby and my hair stood on end. I was alert and so was Yasha. Although this presence didn't seem menacing. We walked a little further and my heart broke.

There were 2 Kitsunes in their fox form dead in a small hut. They must have been ambushed or something by a stronger demon. I looked at the female and noticed her beauty...she was a very pretty kitsune fox...and then i looked at the male. I froze as my hand touched the fur of the fox.

The scent hit me right away.

My father. I felt tears sting my eyes. I never really even knew him, but here he was.

Dead. Next to his lover.

Miroku put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder as Kagome hugged me from behind. Inuyasha looked away from me, he knew the pain of losing someone all too well.

I closed my eyes and felt the tears slide down my cheek.

"Rest in peace, dad. You...you deserve it." I whispered. I carried the two foxes and dug them a grave. I layed them next to each other and covered them up. Then I set a gravestone marker, so I could visit it, in the future. Miroku gave a small prayer in their honor. I thanked him and that's when i remembered.

They had a son.

So I had a half-brother maybe somewhere near here alive! Maybe that was the scent I smelled earlier.

"Guys, my half-brother might be around here." i said calmly, as I regained my composure.

They nodded and we kept an eye out as we searched. That's when I spotted a little Kitsune, near a tree practicing his kitsune magic. He turned as soon as he caught my scent.

"Who are you?" he asked wearily. I could see his puffy eyes. He's been crying...

"My names Kisa Anne Marie. My mother is Isabelle Marie and I believe my father was your father as well." I said in a kind voice.

He was definetly a cute kid. His orange hair and his green eyes looked so cute on him. They reminded me of my eyes when i turn human. Which is...YIKES TOMORROW NIGHT!

I shook my head out of my thoughts as I refocused on the kid.

He glanced at me wearily and then as he inhaled my scent he relaxed.

"So you're my half-sister! You must be the one Papa was always talking about! He always wanted to see you, but he thought you didn't want to see him!" He said sadly, in his little kid voice.

I felt tears resurface and i quickly brushed them away. My dad did care...he was just worried I would be mad. After all this time, I spent hating my dad...he loved me. He told my brother about me...

"My name's Shippo by the way!" He said excitedly.

'Heya Shippster! Look...I know Papa and your mama died...I buried them and gave them a proper burial. That okay?" I asked him kindly.

He nodded.

"Come on Shippo, I'll introduce you to my friends!"

I brought him back to the group and introduced him to them all. Kagome squealed and hugged him. Miroku said his hellos. Inuyasha...seemed none to thrilled.

"Hey! You half-demon you could be a little nicer and say hello to me!" Shippo whined.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAT!" he yelled as he hit Shippo.

"KISA! KAGOME! INUYASHA HIT ME!" I smirked then frowned playfully.

"Kags, hit it."

"SIT BOY!"

I was sensing a lot more Sits due to his annoyance by my little brother. Excellent!

As we sat up camp and got ready for bed , Shippo slept in between me and Kagome and snuggled into us. I sighed in contentment as I felt Shippo snuggle into me and Kagome snuggled into him.

"Keh!"

"Problem Yasha?" I asked smugly. He was jealous of all the attention towards Shippo. He was like the older brother who never wanted a younger sibling, but ooops, it happened.

"Nothing...Wench..."

"Love you Yasha, Night." I said , yawning.

"Yeah...love you too Keese."

* * *

**Sorry there was no thunder brothers...I'm terrible with fight scenes...I'm saving my little battle writing skills for the good battles that need to be included! **

**Sorry also if Shippo is OOC, I have trouble writing him...since well...I never focused much on Shippo during the series or manga...**

**I apologize in advance for future chappies as well! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Gah! I have a virus! So I will be home most likely for the rest of the week, and if I am not sleeping or resting, I shall try and update this as much as possible since all the follows and favorites I am getting! ^_^ Makes me so happy! **

**Thanks to all that reviewed, followed, and or favorited! You are all lovely!**

**Sorry if this seems to be moving fast, I am trying to put as much detail without it being too...detail-y. To where you're all like I DONT CARE BLAH BLAH BLAH! Hehe! :) **

**So please enjoy this next chappie i write as I blow my nose and drink more tea! *Sniffles***

* * *

****Chapter 17: Kikyo's Visit and a Heart-Broken Kisa

We returned to Kaede's hut and introduced her to all our new friends. She smiled and nodded, happy Inuyasha and I were making friends. It was night-time and Kagome went back to her time to restock as Shippo and Miroku were lying there attempting sleep. I was too wound-up to go to sleep so I decided on a walk.

"Yasha, wanna go for a walk?" I asked him brightly.

"Sure."

As we left I saw Miroku waggle his eyebrows at us. I glared and gave him the middle finger. He laughed and shooed us off. He was insanely lecherous, but over time I've grown to love him like a brother. He was sweet when he wanted to be, and was great for laughter.

Inuyasha and I walked to the magnificent sacred tree. It was beautiful and so lovely. I ran my claws against the bark.

"It's hard to believe we've only been freed for maybe a month or two." I said as I watched him stare at the now new moon.

I felt my hair turn to a lovely shade of dark brown as my eyes turned to a forest green, similiar to Shippo's. My claws retracted to small delicate female hands, and my ears and tail disappeared. Inuyasha's hair turned to a midnight black and his eyes turned a dark coal color. His ears disappeared as did his claws too. We were both human.

"Yeah and now look were humans." he smirked jokingly. I smiled at him and leaned against him, he embraced me and i heard him inhale my scent.

"Kisa, I'm so confused." I heard him whisper. I pulled away and looked up at him. I noticed he was the perfect height for me...Gah! Snap out of it Kisa! I shook my head and sighed.

"About what Yasha?"

" Kikyo...and you.." he murmered, blushing looking away.

I felt my blush creep on my face as I looked away. What did he mean?

"What about...Kikyo and me?" i asked my voice feeling hoarse all of a sudden.

"I...I don't know. I love..loved..Kikyo...but I also have..always...thought...maybe...-"

"Inuyasha..you still love me?" Kikyo asked as she came into view. My heart sunk in my chest, everything was over now...

"Yeah, i do...Kikyo...please forgive me...this monk Miroku he says this demon cursed his family with this wind tunnel and was seen 50 years ago..maybe it was the imposter?" he tried.

" Hmm this Naraku? I will look into it." She then looked at me and then Inuyasha.

"Hi Kiks." I whispered heart-broken.

"Hello Kisa, Human suits you, as always." she murmured appraising my looks. I looked away, my friend...my best friend at one time, is causing so much pain...yet I can't be mad at her...it isn't her fault they're in love..

"Why am I hideous as a Hanyou?" I smirked trying to be playful. She smiled as well.

"No, but I..I like you both as humans." She finished staring at Inuyasha. He looked at her with such love..is that what love is? Changing for the person you love?

She went up to him and caressed his face. Then he lowered his head and their lips touched.

My heart shattered.

Yet I was still happy for them, but I didn't know how much longer I could be...

I walked away not wanting to interrupt their intimate moment.

"Bye" I whispered as tears streamed down my face as I walked back to the hut. Kagome was sitting in the hut, waiting for out return as was Miroku.

"Kisa! Is that you as a human! Miroku told me half-demons change on the new moon! Wow!" She squealed happily.

I tried to give a small smile, but it broke into a frown. Kags and Miroku looked at me concerned.

"He's with Kikyo." I whispered with a smile as tears flew down my cheeks.

They both nodded in sympathy and I sat in between them. Kagome and Miroku let me cuddle into them, as they whispered soothing words, so they wouldn't wake Shippo.

"I'm so weak...crying over my best friend in love with my other best friend." I whispered.

"No. crying over something like love is not weak." comforted Miroku. He smiled and groped my butt.

'Would this be a bad time to ask once more if you'd bare my children?" He playfully said trying to cheer me up. I playfully smacked him and giggled.

"I'll make a deal, if you don't find anyone and neither do I after we collect all the shards and we defeat Naraku...I will bare your children and we can get married." I smirked. He looked at me in surprise.

"No takesies backsies" he said solemly. I giggled again.

"I promise." We shook hands and Kags rolled her eyes.

The three of us talked and laughed and my aching heart was soon dulled. I was sandwiched in between Roku and Kags I started to feel sleepy. I was about to drift off when Inuyasha walked in.

His hair was disheveled as were his clothes.

Basically he looked like he just had sex.

My heart's ache then multiplied and I felt even more broken. Kags glared at him as Miroku just shook his head and sighed.

"What?" sneered Inuyasha. "And why are you three so..close?"

I glared at him and snuggled into Miroku more.

"Because I was cold and we were talking. JUST TALKING. You know the thing you do between friends." I said all defensively.

"What is your problem wench?" He spat. Oh. Wrong. Move.

"NOTHING YOU..YOU..MAN-WHORE!" I angrily spat as I turned away to face Kagome.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND? HOW IS THAT ME BEING A MAN-WHORE AND WHAT ARE YOU EVEN ASSUMING ANYWAY?" He yelled.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up. If you wake Shippo, I will castrate you!" I sneered. He glared back.

Soon the moon disappeared and the sun started to slowly rise. We returned to our normal selves as I turned and faced Kags while still snuggled into Roku.

"If only he knew how much it hurts" i whispered to Kags and Roku.

I had a feeling a certain man-whore Hanyou heard me...but chose to remain silent, but I could have sworn I heard a whimper of a

'Sorry'

As I drifted off to sleep I suddenly felt like a horrible friend and prayed to Kami... I would get over him.

I couldn't keep standing in between them.

But that thought did nothing to ease the shattering of my heart.

* * *

***blows nose***

**Review Lovelies!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Run-In with Naraku

My eyes fluttered open and I couldn't help but groan. I sat up and stretched.

"Morning." murmured a bright, happy Shippo.

"Morning Ships." I said smiling at him. It felt nice to have a connection to another family member besides my mother. My mother...

Inuyasha stumbled in with some firewood, looking at me with a strange expression.

I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey...I'm sorry about last night, I'm glad you and Kikyo are back together." I said trying to sound enthused and happy. He looked at me with a sad expression.

"Yeah..it's fine, thanks Keese." he mumbled, while returning the embrace.

I smiled at him and he returned it. Then I woke up a sleeping Miroku and Kags.

"WAKEY WAKEY MY GLORIOUS FRIENDS!" I shouted as I stomped around. Kags woke up and groaned. I laughed at the still asleep Miroku swatting me away apprently.

I locked into a predator positon, I bent my legs, and then...I pounced on my prey.

Miroku groaned as he opened his eyes in shock. He stared at my deep purple eyes and then sighed.

I looked at him strangely as he seemed to be in some sort of pain.

"Kisa...can...you...move..your...knee...it's...owww...not...in...good..place" He squeaked in the end. I looked down and then immidatly yelped in surprise.

I was kneeing him in the dick...awkward. I laughed sheepishly as he regained his breath.

"If you want me that badly, please let's take this somewhere else." he waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Haha not yet my handsome monk! Remember our deal!" I smirked playfully he returned it as Kags rolled her eyes and laughed.

I heard a low growling and saw Inuyasha glaring.

"What deal?" He asked with a hint of...anger in his voice?

"None of yo business Yasha." I said playfully. He growled and turned away , walking out the door.

"What's eaten him?" asked Kags. I shrugged as Miroku had a curious look on his face.

I shook my head and then i helped pack everyone up. Soon Shipps was sitting on Kag's bike as she rode it while I walked with Miroku next to them. Inuyasha was ahead looking for danger.

I then sensed a strange presence. I ran towards the scent and stopped. There was a man in a baboon suit. He just sat there...and I deff got the creeps from this guy.

"Hello Kisa." he said in his eerie voice. I shuddered at it and he chuckled.

"You are a very powerful Hanyou...you aren't even a Hanyou..." he stated, not asked. I glared, how did he know!

"Were you the one that dealt Kikyo her final blow 50 years ago?" I asked venom hinting in my voice. He chuckled.

"Yes, I am." I clenched my fists.

"Join me...I could give you this." He holds up a shard. I snicker and spit towards him.

"The Shikon jewel holds no desire for me...I don't care to do anything with it then to collect the shards and then let Kagome handle it."

"Ka-go-me?" He sounded out. Eventually the gang caught up to me.

He looked at Kagome and hummed.

"Kikyo?" he asked, astonished.

"That's Kagome, she is the reincarnation, although there's a...version of Kikyo walking around now...Why do you ask?" i asked suspicious of his sudden voice change towards the mention or sight of Kikyo.

"None of your business now...will you join me..?"

"No, power holds nothing for me."

"What about..heh..love?"

I turned pale and saw that a demon was headed for Inuyasha.

"YASHA LOOK OUT."

I lunged and pushed Inuyasha out of the way as a tentacle of some demon pierced through me. I grunted in pain and sliced it off.

"Think about it Miss Kisa...after all you have so much potential...why waste it with this bunch?" He then disappeared into the trees.

Inuyasha rushed over to me quickly.

"Keese? You all right?" he asked worried at the injury. I rolled my eyes as I grunted in pain.

"Water." I whispered. Kagome nodded understand as Inuyasha nodded too, Roku and Shippo looked at me weirdly.

Kagome brought me some water in a small cup and i quickly used my claws and positioned it over my wound. I asked the water in my mind to heal me and it gladly agreed.

"You have elemental powers." stated Miroku. I grinned as the water finished.

"Yupp, instead of fox magic, I developed an affinity for the elements." I smirked satisfied with doing. The wound was completely closed off and healing. I felt loads better.

"Why did Naraku ask you to join him?" Miroku asked, curiously. I sighed and looked away.

"It's because he senses my power. I am practically a full demon as you all know." They nodded as they understood my situation. " Well he knows I'm close with Kikyo also...so with my power and my relationship with Kikyo...I'd be an excellent pawn for him." I finished.

"Why was he so interested in Miss Kikyo?" Asked Shippo.

"I don't know...but wait..maybe I do..We need to talk to Kaede first though on my suspicion..I just hope I'm not right." I mutter as I think about the man she saved years ago.

Inuyasha groaned.

'I feel we spend more time in the village then anywhere else!" He whined.

"Kags.."

"SIT BOY"

Although i had to agree with him...we did spend too much time at the village, after this we needed to do some serious shard searching.

We headed back to the village and I found myself thinking of my mother, figuring it was time for a visit as well.

* * *

**Next up...**

**We have the unveiling of Naraku! **

**Another Kikyo visit I'm feeling,**

**and Sango should come in soon as well. **

**And Kisa's mom is due for a visit as well! **

**Any suggestions, lemme know! :D**

**Review if you want, Lovelies.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have been updating like crazy! Lucky for you all! ;D**

**Enjoy and maybe review? :D**

* * *

****Chapter 19: Naraku's Identity and Kikyo's Visit

"So you're telling me Naraku is actually Onigumo?!" I said shocked at the unveiling. My suspicions were sadly correct. The man she tried to nurse back to health was technically Naraku...but Onigumo was only a fraction of Naraku because he had 100's of demons consume him! How scary!

"No wonder he was obsessed with Kikyo and why he freaked out at the sight of me." said a thoughtful Kagome. I nodded and sighed. This was so complicated.

Kaede muttered her agreement and bid us a goodnight once more. In the morning we were to set off.

"Hey guys, would you mind if uhh we visited the village where my mom lives?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I don't see why not!" Miroku replied. Kagome and Shippo nodded their agreements as well. I smiled in relief. Inuyasha gave me a sad smile.

"I'd love to see Aunt Kimi again." He said quietly. I nodded and patted his shoulder. Since we were so close our families were each others. Plus our mothers were best friends, and Inuyasha's mom accepted my Hanyou mother in a heartbeat as did his father. I smiled fondly remembering the times me and Yasha played as children. The times when he was too little fight back from the mean village kids.

_Flashback..._

_"He's a half demon, look at him!" remarked a human villager._

_"Yeah he has funny ears! And look at his hair, it's not normal!"_

_"He's not even a demon nor a human."_

_"Outcast."_

_"Loner."_

_"Freak."_

_Inuyasha sat in a ball crying, wondering why these kids were being so cruel to him. I felt the rage boil up inside me. _

_"HEY YOU LITTLE ASS-WIPES LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND ALONE!" I Shouted fiercely at them. _

_They looked at me in fear, my eyes were swirling red at the rage i felt for their teasing. _

_"Look it's the other freak!"_

_"No guy will ever want her, she's such a freak!"_

_They picked up stones and began to throw them at me and Inuyasha. I held him close to me. I was older, I had to protect him. I held him protectively as he sobbed into my kimono. _

_"Kisa...why do the village kids hate us?" He whimpered. His golden-amber eyes were filled to the brim with tears. _

_"Because..we're different, and they can't accept that." i said calmly, hoping that'd be enough to calm him. _

_"But..we're not so different. We have feelings like them? I like to play just as they do. So why are we the ones who get teased?" _

_I pulled him into a fiercer hug, and embraced him tightly. _

_"Because Yasha...we look different, and people are such bakas they judge before they get to know us." I whispered, hearing the words come out of my mouth I felt it hit hard within me._

_We would only have each other in this cold cold world. _

_"Oh and Keese, I think you're really pretty!" He blushed as he exclaimed it. I laughed punched him playfully on the shoulder. _

_"Think so, kid?" _

_He smirked his what now is his trademark smirk._

_"Yeah most definetly, best friends don't lie." _

_End Flashback..._

__I shivered remembering the village kids...would they still be like that?

I drifted off to sleep as I dreamt of hugging my mother once again.

"Ready guys!" I sang brightly. They all cheered and we set off. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Grow up kid!"

"Hey! You're not that much older than me! You haven't called me a kid since we were..well kids!" he retorted. I smirked lazily.

"So..I take my few years older a head start! That means I am soooo much more mature than you."

"Wench...you are the farthest thing from MATURE."

"False." I sang. Everyone laughed as Shippo stuck his tongue out at Yasha. Ahh the pluses of family.

"I smell.." Inuyasha was cut off by me.

"Kiks." I whispered. She appeared from out the trees.

"May I speak with you Kisa, alone?" She asked as she glanced at everyone.

"Sure." i stated as my heartbeat increased. What did she want to talk to me about?

We headed off to the sacred tree and I shifted side to side awkwardly as she began speaking.

"So...are you jealous Kisa once again of mine and Inuyasha's relationship." She said slowly.

I glared and snorted.

"Never was Kiks, if this is all you came to tell me..I'm out."

I was about to walk off when she grabbed my wrist.

"We didn't do anything the other night besides kiss, Kisa." she stated firmly.

"Didn't look like it.." i mumbled.

"Kisa...I know you love Inuyasha, and since I have...returned...things aren't the same between us. He cares for me but he is in love with you. I will not stand in his way if being with you is his happiness. I know now he never wanted to use the Shikon jewel to become a demon and he never injured me. It was that Naraku demon. I know he carries Onigumo's heart within him. Kisa...you...you are my friend. You are my best friend, I hate seeing you upset. Inuyasha was never truly mine..maybe he thought he was in love with me and me vice versa...but.." A tear slid down her cheek as she finished. " You are his true mate/love. Even your inner demon screams for him...and his for you. I am going to kill this Naraku and then...I shall return to the afterlife."

"Kiks...no..I" She put a finger to my lips.

"Don't deny it Kisa...please. And I am not truly here...I am a wandering soul...i am not meant for this world.." She drifted off.

I felt myself holding back tears. Kikyo...she really was/is my friend. I smiled at her as I held her cheek.

"Kiks...thank you." She nodded and said to send Inuyasha in here and then she would leave.

"Will I see you again..before..you part.' i whispered.

"Yes, you will. I will not part without goodbyes on purpose."

I nodded in understand and embraced her before I quickly returned to the gang.

"Inuyasha she wants to talk to you."

He nodded and went to the sacred tree as I tried to take in all that she said.

"What'd she want sis!" exclaimed Shippo.

"To give me peace of mind." was all I simply stated.

Shippo seemed most dissatisfied with my answer, while Miroku and Kagome nodded in understanding of my secrecy.

Inuyasha returned with a face of mixed emotions. He quickly masked it and smirked.

"Come on guys, it's a three day hike to the village so we better get going!"

We all started to walk on Inuyasha and I trailed behind.

As we walked his hands brushed across mine, and I swear there were sparks.

He blushed and slowly took my hand as i felt my face heat up.

We walked like that till we set up for camp.

* * *

**Alright! So Kisa and Inuyasha are on their way to some ROMANCE! ;D**

**So I need some questions answered before I type up another chappie.**

**Kisa's mother visit next?**

**Or Sango joining in? **

**Also for somewhat in the possible near future..should I take a shot at a little lemon/lime action and bump it up to M? (; **

**Also for some clarification!**

**Kisa is older than Inuyasha, but since demons and half demons live..well practically forever. It'd be like a 3 year age difference in like reg human years while probably a 50 year difference in demon years ( something like that) so she's not like super old! In case you thought that.**

**Also in the flashback it'd be like say an 8 year old Inuyasha while it's an 11-12 year old Kisa! **

**Any other clarifications needed? :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well I have decided...to introduce...SANGO!**

**Then we will meet Kisa's mom! **

**I shall try and focus and type this while watching Darker Than Black. Which is a fabulous anime by the way. **

**Oh and I am going to promote my one story 'Silent Cries' it's go no...follows or reviews...so i might take it down if no one reads but its under the same category of my other story 'to be saved'. so if your interested or just wanna help me out(; it'd be much obliged loves! **

**Thanks to everyone that followed, reviewed, and or favorited! You guys are awesome! And all my readers who are to shy to review are also awesome! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****Chapter 20: Enter Sango, Girl Who Tries To Kill Me..

A day passes and we are nearing some village. Yay! Actual bedding possibly. My eyes sparkle in delight as I walk over to Yasha and bat my eyelashes.

"Hey Yasha...Can we..-" I start.

"No."

"Bu-"

"NO."

I sigh and look at the gang, they're just as worn as I am. As much as I love sleeping on the cold hard ground, sometimes a girl appriciates some nice bedding.

"Inuyasha, consider the girls' wants and needs." said a stern Miroku. I giggled. Lecher. He just wants a soft bed too!

"Fine!" He shouts frustrated at our continued protests. We all shout in happiness.

As we continue to walk up the path we see the village. I run up to to the village and I my heart drops.

Dead bodies everywhere. Everywhere is covered in blood and the scent of death lingers around this place. I gag and but quickly shield Shippo's eyes. He doesn't need to see such death. Inuyasha looks head on but I can see the discontent in his eyes. He's just as uneasy as I am. Miroku starts digging graves and I quickly start to help. Everyone pitches in and in an hour we finished digging the graves. Miroku said a quick prayer in their name as did I. These poor villagers.

"They were demon-hunters." says Inuyasha simply. I looked around and saw the demon-hunter weapons and accessories. I cringed. This must have been some ambush...

"Let's move on." said a sad Miroku. Kagome and Shippo were tearing up and I quickly embraced them. Death has always been a natural occurrence in my life so deaths of people I don't know I tend to turn a cold cheek too. I still feel empathy, don't get me wrong. I just...don't have time to have a connection to them.

We start to move on and on the way I go into full alert. I sense an incoming presence and I quickly turn and face the intruder.

"hiraikotsu!" screamed a female-voice. I dodged the boomerang.

"AYY WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIRL?" I screamed. She could have seriously hurt me! Bitch!

"ARE YOU KISA? AND WHERE IS INUYASHA!" She yelled. Damn, this chick was seriously PO'd. AND SHE HAD A TWO-TAILED DEMON KITTY. I noticed the cat and I squealed it was so cute! But so...deadly..YIKES!

"What's it to you wench!"

Inuyasha...so not good with handling things nicely.

"YOU TWO SLAUGHTERED MY VILLAGE!"

We both looked at each other in confusion. Slaughtering? She couldn't mean the village we just passed.

"DIE INUYASHA AND KISA!" She threw her hiraikotsu and we both dodged luckily.

"Look, miss we didn't slaughter that village we just passed by and we buried all them! It's terrible whatever happened to them! We weren't responsible!" I yelled up at her. She looked at me in confusion.

"But this demon said you both did?"

I grimaced.

"Was this demon's name Naraku?!"

"Yes.." I frowned.

"Then you've been deceived...come down here so we can talk!"

Her and her cat flew down and she approached bowing her head.

"I am sorry for the attack, I thought you murdered my village." I bowed my head too and took her hand slowly.

"You are forgiven, I am sorry about your village.."

We all nodded in empathy.

"My name is Sango. I'm a demon-exterminator." She said simply. I smiled sheepishly.

"Well as long as you don't exterminate me or my friend over there. That's all fine and dandy." I smiled and she returned it.

Everyone else introduced themselves as well. Everyone seemed to get along. I was lost in thought however. Why would Naraku frame me and Yasha. Things didn't add up unless...

I went pale.

"Sango...I think Naraku murdered your village." I whispered. She turned to me and her eyes took on this glassy look. It reminded me a lot of the eyes of a person seeking revenge. Well she found the right group for that.

"Don't even think about going to look for him on your own...We are searching for him as well as we look for shards of the Shikon Jewel. Travel with us and you can get your revenge with us." I said with solidarity. She looked at me and nodded.

"Welcome to the group Sango! We're a fascinating bunch I tell you." i wink at her and slide her a lopsided grin and she laughs.

"So you got any leads?"

"Yes and no, first we're visiting my mother, it's a village not too far from here. Then we'll continue on from there." I say nonchalantly.

"You are a beautiful young woman." said a scheming Miroku. I roll my eyes. He's going to-...

"Would you bear my children?"

I swear the slap could be heard all the way back in Kaede's village.

The lecher would never learn..

Needless to say Sango kept her distance as we set up camp for the night.

* * *

**Kisa's mother revealed next chapter! **

**Then...I might have a romance chappie with our fave couple ^-^**

**I need to know guys do you want a steamy romance in this story? Or just the good ole fashioned kissing type? I NEED SOME FEEDBACK LOVES.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: It's A Mother Daughter Thing

"Kisa what's your mother like?" asks a curious Kagome. Everyone else except Inuyasha looks at me curiously. I smile genuinely and laugh lightly. My mother.

"My mother is one of the kindest beings out there. She loves unconditionally and she's where I got my sick sense of humor obviously." I wink and continue. " She is also a Hanyou as you imagine, since I am 3/4's demon and my father was a full kitsune, my mother is a half-dog demon like Inuyasha. " I drift off as I see Inuyasha staring at what seems to be nothing. I pat his shoulder and I can't help but feel tiny sparks lighting up my skin. I awkwardly pull it away as a slow blush creeps on my face.

We keep walking and we reach the outskirts of the village.

"Kisa...is that you?" A woman with graying hair says. I recognize the voice it can't be...

"Misa?!" I shriek with joy.

'How'd you know? I didn't know you were still alive, I thought you were dead." She gave a small smile and then I enveloped her in a hug.

"Oi! Is that Inuyasha as well. Well I knew you two kids would end up together!" I blushed and I waved her off. Inuyasha smirked but I could tell he was a bit embarassed.

"Oh where are my manners, this is our neighbor Misa Satomi! She was our only childhood friend growing up." I said brightly. Misa chuckled.

"These kids were great, I don't know why all the other children were so cruel. Espcially my older brother, he died last winter mind you..." She whispered sadly. I nodded even though he was a major ass-hole he was still her family.

"Where's my mother Misa...I came to speak to her."

"She's at your house, she was just at the Hitomi's earlier." I smiled and thanked her and motioned everyone to follow.

I bounded to my house , excited to see my mother again when there I saw her on the front steps. Her Golden hair shone in the sunlight. Her purple eyes matching mine identically. I literally was a carbon-copy of my mother.

"Hi mom." I whispered with happiness.

"Kisa Anne Marie! YOU NOW COME AND VISIT ME, WHAT THE HELL." she shrieks. She busts into laughter and I pull her into my embrace. God I missed her.

"Oh Kisa, are these your friends? AND OH DEAR KAMI IS THAT YASHA?" she bounds over to him and tweaks his ears.

"Hi Aunt Kimi..." He blushes embarassed by so much affection. Everyone laughs till they each have a go with my mom. I laugh at each one of their expressions.

She walks up to Miroku and smirks.

"I sense you have very good spirtual powers as well as a lecher. You have that look in your eyes." Roku starts sweating and I giggle inwardly. "but i sense you have a good heart and you will settle down eventually. All lechers do mostly." She winked at him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Sango looks my mother in the eyes and my mom smirks.

"I would expect no less than from a demon-exterminator as yourself. You are quite gifted at that boomerang , i have no doubts. You are strong loyal, but a deep sadness looms over you. I am sorry Miss Sango for your dreadful past. I sense happiness is not far." She shifts her eyes between her and Miroku. Oh my god she's already calling for them to be together...oh dear.

Kagome shifts shyly with Shippo in her hands.

"You are not from this time...you are a very pretty girl. You remind me of Miss Miko Kikyo that would visit time to time with Kisa and Inuyasha. You are a strong girl, don't doubt your abilities." She smiled at Kags and Kags smiled back. Good, I'm glad they got along!

"And you little one, must be Kisa's half brother, you will be a great Kitsune just like your father." She smiled kindly, showing a bit of her fangs.

She went back to Inuyasha and smirked.

"So have you put the moves on Kisa yet?" Inuyasha turned an interesting shade of red as I started to choke on my own saliva.

"I see." She mumbled amused.

"Well come in, don't be shy! Any friend of Kisa's is a friend of mine! Please dears do make yourselves at home!" Everyone smiled as we walked in.

"What was all that?" Whispered Sango. I chuckled.

"She's a seer or future-teller. She has strong abilities in figuring out people and their futures espcially." I say simply.

"Does that mean she can tell us where the shards are or if we will succeed?" asked Miroku.

"No, the future is never set in stone and can change in an instance. She constantly sees different futures. So sorry but cheating isn't allowed." I smirk at Miroku's nervousness.

As the gang looks around my house , Inuyasha giving them a tour, my mother motions me over.

"So tell me kiddo, what's with you and Yasha?"

"Nothing at the moment" I mumble. She smirks.

"You sound so disappointed at that? So change it?"

"Mom, not that easy. I mean now that I worked things out with Kikyo it's all ready, but I don't know if he wants to make that move."

"I see well love is a rare thing Keese, a very rare thing and I suggest if you find it you never let it go." She pats my hand and then hugs me.

"I'll distract your friends just do your thing." She smiles and sighs into my shoulder.

"I always knew you two would end up, and before you roll your eyes Kisa Anne, i knew that even without my seer abilities."

I pulled away and was about to leave to talk to Yasha, till she cleared her throat. I turned around questioningly.

"I approve by the way."

I smirk at her and with my heart racing I prepare myself to face the boy I love.

* * *

**ROMANCE ON THE WAY NEXT CHAPPIE.**

**AWW YEAH. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A Rare Thing, Love

As my mom called over my friends, I pulled Inuyasha to a nearby room and shut the door quietly.

"Hey this was my room?" I mumble, taking in the sight of my old room.

"Mhmm." he mumbles shyly as well.

I take his hand and my body starts to get warm.

"Yasha...I..." He stops me with a finger to my trembling lips.

"Kisa..."

He lowers his head and then...

Our lips meet.

Sparks are flying like crazy, I feel myself rumble in pleasure even from such a simple thing as a kiss. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly accept him and his tongue lightly flicks mine. I shudder in ecstasy. My inner demon strongly voicing her opinion.

_'Finally'_

_'Mate'_

_'Accept him'_

I need more! I grab his hands and put them to my breasts. He growls playfully and starts to massage them. I give soft little moans of contentment. This was heaven. I shrug off my top and he starts to lick at my nipple. I arch my back at the pleasure he's giving me. I push him off softly.

"I don't think we have time to start something like that, and if you go any farther I don't think I'll be in the right mind to stop you." I whisper, my breath coming out in sharp gasps.

He smirks and twists a lock of my hair.

"I think we can make time.." he murmurs softly in my ear.

I shrug his haori off and feel his defined muscles. Oh god...he has MUSCLES.

He kisses me again, with even more passion, more fervor. God his lips are so soft, yet firm.

He's about to shrug off my pants when my I hear my mother clear her throat.

"Aheemmm"

We quickly readjust ourselves and I murmur a come in.

She sees our red faces and for lack of better word...sex hair.

"I said make A move Kisa...not screw him!"

I feel myself go extremely pale...oh dear god..

"Wait till tonight at least when everyone's asleep! I mean I want grand-babies as much as the next mom...but i don't need to uhh hear the details if I can. But by all means tonight, continue! And remember I want a grand-daughter first!" She left us with a smirk and a wink and I groaned in defeat.

" I am so sorry..." I muttered embarassed.

"It's ok...it's fine, and you heard her we can continue it tonight..." He whispered huskily in my ear. I snickered and smacked his butt as we left the room. He growled playfully.

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"I love you Keese, no matter what."

"I know, I love you too Yasha."

"But you will pay for that smack."

"I'm counting on that." I whisper sexily.

* * *

**Next chapter...do I do the lemon guys..do i bump this up to M? **

**Or do i just continue with story?**


	23. Chapter 23

**So...It's been bumped up to M, because this is well...a lemon scene..(; **

**It will be a little rough because I've never wrote anything like this...just maybe read..ahaha!**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews this story is phenomanal and I love writing for it! Kisa is such a big part of me honestly I probably am Kisa. Hahaha. **

**You are all lovely! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****Chapter 23: Is This What Love Feels Like?

Dinner was great, i forgot just how good of a cook my mother really is! I'm so glad everyone loved my mom, she's such a sweet woman, I'm only sad that we will only be staying here for one night...maybe tomorrow night than we have to be off. We have a duty to collect the jewel shards and defeat Naraku.

After dinner my mother showed everyone to their rooms. I forgot how big our house really was, Uncle Taisho treated us well, even after his death. I smiled sadly. I wish Inuyasha knew his father like I did. He was such a great and noble man.

Everyone bid their good nights and my mom showed me to my room...well me and Inuyasha's.

"Keep it down love birds! Or I'm sure i can hear Izayoi right now shaking her head. You know she always knew you two would end up together...and not just because I may have mentioned something. You two are meant for each other."

I smiled and hugged my mom. She hugged me and then gave a smirk to Inuyasha, which he returned...oh no they've been plotting.

She closed the door and it was just me...and Yasha.

"Err...hey." I mumbled, trying to distract myself from the rising heat in my cheeks.

He smirked and sat down next to me on the bed. He started playing with my hair and I started to relax.

"Inuyasha...I'm scared." I whispered. I hated that I was feeling so weak, but who better to trust with my weaknesses than the one person who makes me strong.

"Why." He whispers as he keeps twirling my golden strand.

"Naraku for one...he scares me. I may not like to admit it...but he could kill any of us..he could kill our friends."

"He won't we will beat him Keese. I promise."

He rubs my ears soothingly and I feel my heart rate elevate. The things he does to me...

"I'm also scared of losing Kikyo...I'm scared of this...whatever we are...and I'm scared of myself."

He looks at me. His amber orbs stare into my deep violet ones. He pulls me into a tight embrace as he says;

"Kisa Anne Marie...Kikyo...has already been lost...she's supposed to be dead and she knows it. After this we will say a proper goodbye i promise. As for us...You are my mate. After the battle with Naraku I will ask to marry you. I want you to be by my side forever. And not just as my best friend, but as my lover, my mate, my other half. Kisa we understand each other. We've been through so much, and I'm sorry I was such a baka and didn't realize it till now. And you my beautiful mate, have no reason to fear yourself. You are strong, why don't you see that?"

"Inuyasha every day the battle with my inner demon plagues me. How..how do I keep fighting it? I wouldn't fear being a full demon but that might mean losing myself, losing all our friends, and losing you..."

He looks at me with so much emotion I can't take it. I look away and try to pull away but he pulls me back so I'm facing him.

"Kisa...you will always find your way back to yourself, as long as you have us...as long as you have me."

He kisses my forehead as reassurance and I sigh in relief.

We talk a little more about trivial things we laugh and we joke and then it starts to get late.

"You hear that? Everyone's finally asleep." He winks at me.

I blush and try to stutter out an I'm tired but that doesn't exactly work.

He excuses himself and he goes to get "ready for bed!". 'I pray that he is! and I change into mine as well, I look in the bathroom and I see an elegant Kimono for me.

with a note...how lovely.

_Enjoy sweetie! _

_xoxo Mama Kimi_

_Ps. Inuyasha remember I want a grand-daughter first!_

__i groan and crumple the note. My mom would do something like this.

I change and pull my hair into a messy bun.

The kimono fits my curves in all the right places. It's white with lillies on it, and it outlines and deepens my eyes. I start to panic..what if he doesn't like it!

I take a deep breath and head out to the bedroom.

Inuyasha is laying lazily in just his red pants. I start to blush as he notices me and returns my blush. Oh man...this is embarassing!

~Lemon Starts~

He comes over to me and picks me up bridal style and gently lays me on the bed. I giggle as he gets on top of me, but its soon silenced with a passionate kiss. I moan lightly as he licks my bottom lip for entrance. I gladly accept him and we fight for dominance for awhile. I totally won that round. I chuckle as I straddle him and lightly trace his chest and stomach muscles.

"So...buff..." i whisper entranced by them. I hear a husky chuckle and he quickly pulls me down and starts kissing my neck. I lay myself gently on top of him and start to rub his ears. He groans as he starts to grind himself into me. I feel his growing arousal and I too moan softly. My chest rubs against his and I can tell we both like the double friction.

I kiss him and then lightly lick his chest. I hesitantly lick his nipple. I get a soft breath and i continue my trail as I go down his stomach and then I slowly start to pull down his pants.

My heart rate elevates and slowly his erection springs forward. I hesitantly give it a little lick and it twitches in response. He moans as I continue my assault all over his shaft and then soon I take it all in my mouth.

He starts to pant heavily and I can feel his hips arching wanting more. I try to deep throat him, but I began to gag. I turned a bright red and muttered an apology.

He chuckled and said it was fine. Then he waggled his eyebrows and flipped me , so I was on the bottom and he was on top. He untied my kimono and soon that was gone.

"You're so beautiful Kisa." He mumbled huskily as he began to attack my breasts with his mouth. I arched my back and moaned in pleasure as his tongue swirled over my nipple. His mouth was amazing. He smirked at me and then lightly trailed his tongue down my stomach and soon met my womanhood.

"That's embarassing Yasha.." I muttered shyly, as he ran his fingers up and down my slit.

"No it's not, in fact you smell too good. I have to have a taste."

His husky voice sent shivers down my spine. I felt myself growing even more wet at just his words. His tongue began to probe my womanhood. He soon found my clit and gave it a curious lick. I shivered in response and I could feel his smirk. He began to fiercely attack it with his tongue his strokes never ceasing. I moaned and I soon kept pushing my hips toward him.

He held down my hips and then gently introduced his finger to my hole and began lightly thrusting it in and out. I moaned in pleasure, it felt so good!

"Inuyasha...more.." I panted.

He added another finger and thrusted even faster, I felt a coil in my lower abdomen start to heat up. I felt like I was going to burst.

"Yasha...don't...don't..stop...ahhh!"

I began to orgasm and came all in his mouth, he hungrily licked up all my juices. I sighed in contentment.

"I..I feel bad..I..didn't get to make..you...come.." I panted, trying to get my breath back.

He smirked and then positioned his arousal at my womanhood.

I rolled my eyes playfully, how could I forget the sex!

He gently slid it in and i flinched at the slight pain I felt. He eventually got it in and I asked him to sit still a minute so I can adjust. I took a few breaths and gave him the all clear.

He began to slowly thrust afraid he was going to hurt me. I rolled my eyes and then tryed to match his thrusts. He soon got the memo and started to go faster.

"Y..ash...a you...ca...n..go...har...der." i panted.

His thrusts soon became too much. I felt the coil tighten again and then I screamed his name as loud as I could without waking the house.

'INUYASHA!"

I felt him approach his orgasm right then and not a second after me. He thrust one more time and moaned my name as well.

"KISA!"

He fell to the side of me and we both panted, exhausted from our fun.

~End Lemon~

"I love you"I murmured into his neck as I snuggled into him.

"I love you too, mate."

* * *

**Now that i've nosebled all over my computer! :D**

**I'm sorry if the lemon wasn't good. I'm a virgin when it comes to those...well...not anymore..hehe.**

**Tried to make it realistic but well...ya know. **

**Review? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry! Everything has been hectic lately, and I lost some inspiration to write for this story. :/ This might be the last chapter for this story for quite awhile. ALTHOUGH! I have decided to write a Sherlock Fanfic, I will work on after I post this Chappie. So if you love BBC's Sherlock based on the book series by Arthur Conan Doyle, then please check it out! **

**Reviews would be encouraging...*cough cough* ;) **

* * *

****Chapter 24: Awkward Love

I just had sex with Inuyasha, and we are now mates. Well sorta. I looked around the room as I tried to wake myself up. My eyes bore into Inuyasha's golden ones.

"Hey beautiful," I smirked.

"Hey handsome," his eyes rolled playfully as he kissed my nose.

I giggled and started to play with a lock of his hair. It was so soft and I found myself getting lost in the feeling of it. He watched me as I continued assaulting his strand.

"Roku is going to never let us live this down, you are aware." I teased playfully. He smirked.

"At least i got some action, and I didn't have to be a lecher even."

I giggled and left the sheets to get dressed. Inuyasha growled as he flew behind me and hugged me.

"Yasha, I have to get dressed," I warned. I didn't want one of our friends walking in on us, or worse my mother.

"But you're so beautiful and your scent is driving me insane."

I patted his cheek lovingly and then removed myself from his hug.

"Sorry, I need clothing," He swore a little under his breath, and I smirked. Hah same Yasha.

I quickly got dressed in my usual clothing and then I turned around and found Yasha dressed as well. He went to give me a kiss, but I turned my cheek just in time. He growled, as i laughed. I loved toying with him.

We walked to the table where our friends were seated having breakfast. My mom had a knowing smirk that was shared with Miroku as Kagome waggled her eyebrows and Sango had her lips turned up at the edges. I felt myself blush as everyone knew what we were doing last night. Inuyasha however seemed unaffected and just sat down next to me tracing circles with his claws on my thigh. I sighed in content feeling myself relax with him just near me. I noticed Shippo was gone and before I could ask mother just smiled.

"I sent him to collect something for me, so we could ask how last night went?"

I felt myself turn an unhealthy shade of red.

"Mom...," I warned. I was not in the mood to share my sex life.

"Is she pupped?" She prompted Inuyasha. He looked away a little embarassed, and cleared his throat as the others looked at me expectingly.

"Well...errr."

"Mother...please stop." I begged. She rolled her eyes and left as the gang looked at us, wanting answers.

"Not you guys too..."

They all looked away and I breathed a sigh of relief. Inuyasha smiled at me as he held my hand.

My mother came running into the house, she was out of breath and held fear in her eyes.

"Kisa...the village!"

I ran out side to be met with a giant demon, attacking poor villagers.

I heard Misa screaming as the demon swung its claws at her.

My claws instantly sharpened and I felt my demon side coming out to play.

* * *

**So I might go on Hiatus for this story...if i get enough reviews I may try and get out of this writers block for this story. Sorry to all my fellow readers!**


End file.
